Faux départ
by Thalia Alice Potter
Summary: Tout le monde connaît Harry Potter. Tout le monde connaît son histoire. Mais ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé quelle aurait été son histoire si, le soir d'Halloween, Dumbledore avait déposé non pas un, mais DEUX bébés sur le perron des Dursley ? Entre punitions, injustices, viols et mauvais traitements, venez découvrir l'histoire de celui que les sorciers appellent Le Survivant
1. Les Survivants

Mr et Mrs Dursley formaient un couple d'une banalité affligeante résidant au 4 Privet Drive. Ils s'étaient toujours vantés d'avoir une vie aussi normale que possible. Leur fils, Dudley - un insupportable bambin pleurnichard et pourri gâté -, était leur plus grande fierté. Ils n'imaginaient pas encore que leur vie allait changer du tout au tout d'ici quelques heures. Et pourtant... un certain mage noir, tristement célèbre au vu du nombre de ses victimes, dont on ne prononçait pas le nom, venait de faire deux orphelins.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans un "CRAC" sonore annonciateur d'un transplanage, un vieil homme apparut dans la nuit. Tout, de sa robe imprimée d'étoiles à sa longue barbe blanche et jusqu'à son nom même, indiquait qu'Albus Dumbledore, était un individu hautement indésirable dans ce quartier sans histoires. Le vieux professeur portait, dans le creux de ses bras, deux paquets… qui gigotaient furieusement, comme s'ils cherchaient à échapper à leur porteur. Ou, plutôt, comme s'ils comprenaient que ce dernier n'agissait pas que pour de nobles intentions. Il déposa les deux paquets, contenant chacun un bébé, devant le perron. Se retournant une dernière fois, il posa un regard faussement attendri sur les deux enfants, qu'il venait délibérément de condamner à une sombre vie, faite de négligence et d'abus en tous genres, et murmura,"À bientôt, les Potter, et bonne chance. Vous en aurez besoin", avant de disparaître dans la noirceur de la nuit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Petunia trouva, au milieu des bouteilles de lait du jour* les deux bébés sur le seuil de la maison. Elle hurla, appelant son mari pour lui faire part de sa découverte pour le moins… surprenante. Et matinale. TRÈS matinale. L'homme descendit, faisant trembler tout le quartier, se demandant pourquoi sa femme le réveillait de si bonne heure, qui plus est un jour où il ne travaillait pas.

"- Qu'es'qui s'passe encore !?" Grogna Vernon, énervé d'avoir été réveillé à cette heure, apparemment sans raison.

Petunia répondit d'une voix soumise

"Je… j'ai trouvé ça devant la porte"

Tout en parlant, elle lui montra les deux bambins et ajouta "je crois que ce sont les enfants de ma soeur, ils ont ses yeux et il y a une lettre avec eux."

Elle lui tendit le papier en question. Son mari lut la lettre en silence puis prit la parole, visiblement à contrecoeur:

"Bien. Puisque visiblement, on ne nous demande pas notre avis, nous allons les garder mais ils devront mériter leur place chez nous"

Petunia acquiesça vivement: quitte à accepter deux ignominies sous leur toit, autant en retirer un avantage. Ils ramenèrent les deux enfants à l'intérieur et les fourrent dans le premier endroit qu'ils trouvent: le placard sous l'escalier.

Les années suivantes, le placard en question devint la chambre des enfants Potter. Quand ils avaient besoin d'eux, les Dursley les sifflaient, comme s'ils appelaient un chien. Ce n'est qu'à l'école que les deux enfants apprirent leurs prénoms respectifs, Harry et Sarah. Leur oncle et leur tante les appelaient toujours « Vermines » où « Monstres » et Vernon n'hésitait pas à sortir sa ceinture pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Il y eut une période, quand Harry avait sept ans, où ils furent souvent punis, plus que d'habitude, en tout cas. En effet, Sarah eut même la main brûlée, par Pétunia, sur le poêle de la maison.Ce matin la, Dudley descendit en larmes et se jeta dans les bras les bras de sa mère, clamant à qui voulait l'entendre que Sarah avait cassé sa console de jeu, qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire, quelques jours plus tôt. Pétunia partit chercher Sarah dans le placard ou l'enfant dormait encore avec son frère, réveillant d'ailleurs celui ci au passage, et l'emmena dans la cuisine sans lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer (elle ne l'aurait, de toute façon, pas crue) et lui plaqua la main sur le poêle de la cuisine à plusieurs reprises, alternant le dos et la paume sans se soucier des hurlement de douleur de l'enfant. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle repoussa la fillette en larmes, qui serrait contre elle sa main blessée, et la renvoya dans le placard.

En la voyant arriver , la première réaction de Harry fut de sécher ses larmes. La seconde, de lui demander ce qui s'était passé. À la fin du récit, le petit garçon hésita entre la colère contre son cousin pour avoir fait punir Sarah pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait et l'envie de serrer sa soeur contre lui. La seconde fut plus forte et avant d'avoir eu le temps de réagir, Sarah était dans les bras de son frère. Il passa la matinée à tenter de la consoler.

Le soir même Harry quitta le placard et se mit en quête de l'armoire à pharmacie. Il finit par trouver la salle de bain au bout de quelques minutes. Une fois à destination, le garçon se mit sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa tant bien que mal la trousse à pharmacie, contenant les divers pansements et antiseptiques de la maisonnée, en équilibre sur le rebord d'un lavabo. Heureusement pour lui, celle ci était rangé à hauteur d'enfant, de manière à ce que Dudley puisse y accéder sans problème où cas où il se blesserait. Son objectif atteint, l'enfant retourna dans le placard où sa soeur l'attendait. Il entreprit de soigner sa main, sa tante ayant catégoriquement refusé de le faire, la laissant se débrouiller avec sa brûlure.

Ce simple fait entraîna les enfants dans un cercle vicieux: les corvées de Sarah étaient mal faites, l'enfant ne pouvant se servir que de sa main droite, elle était donc punie en conséquence. Harry quant à lui faisait de son mieux pour l'aider, bâclant ses propres corvées, et était puni à son tour. Et ainsi de suite pendant plus de six mois.

D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, Harry avait toujours fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour protéger sa sœur, quitte à être puni à sa place. Vernon les avaient souvent menacés et rappelait régulièrement à Harry ce qui attendrait sa sœur si jamais il venait à se rebeller. Il ignorait encore que la rébellion ne viendrait pas de lui...


	2. Le bonheur des uns…

Chapitre 2: Le bonheur des uns… Fait le malheur des autres 

Dix années s'étaient écoulées depuis que les Dursley avaient eu la mauvaise surprise de trouver les petits Potter devant leur porte au saut du lit. Dix longues années d'abus, de coups et de négligence pour les deux enfants sorciers. Dudley, le fils des Dursley, avait lui aussi bien changé. En effet, le jeune garçon avait désormais le gabarit, non plus d'un petit porcelet, mais bien d'un baleineau voire même d'un jeune cachalot. Le garçon, contrairement à ses deux cousins, ne manquait de rien, bien au contraire.Il était l'archétype de l'enfant pourri gâté dans toute sa splendeur. Il n'était jamais puni, ses parents lui passaient tout et il se débrouillait toujours pour faire accuser les petits Potter à sa place. Ses parents gobant toujours le moindre de ses mensonges, cela marchait à chaque fois.

Et pourtant, malgré ce triste tableau qu'était leur vie, en ce 31 juillet 1991, les deux « indésirables » qui vivaient au 4, Privet Drive étaient à quelques secondes d'un changement imminent et radical qui impacterait de façon irrémédiable leur morne existence.

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!

Un cri, à la fois de douleur et de surprise, retentit dans la maison:

« Aïe! » grogna Harry Potter, à présent, jeune garçon de 11 ans, lorsque sa tête heurta brutalement un plafond. L'enfant frotta doucement la bosse qui se formait au sommet de son crâne en râlant et jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche. Il soupira, soulagé, en constatant que sa sœur, Sarah, d'un an plus jeune que lui, était toujours endormie. Il blêmit en réalisant que la violence des coups portés aurait dû alerter les Dursley. L'escalier trembla au dessus de sa tête, lui donnant raison. La voix de son oncle lui parvint, légèrement étouffée par les parois du placard:

« Non mais ça va pas de réveiller les honnêtes gens... » Vernon s'arrêta net, coupé dans son élan par l'imposant gabarit de son interlocuteur.

Celui répliqua d'une voix bourrue:

« Je dois parler à Harry Potter »

Ce à quoi Vernon répondit, furieux:

« Il n'y a pas de Harry Potter dans cette maison. Maintenant, dégagez. »

Au moment où le maître des lieux allait rentrer en claquant la porte, il se sentit bousculé et se retrouva enfermé hors de sa propre maison. Il passa l'heure qui suivit à tambouriner contre la porte, en vain, et à hurler qu'on vienne lui ouvrir, qu'il était chez lui...

À l'intérieur, le nouveau venu regarda autour de lui et fit le tour de la propriété en faisant très attention à ne rien casser. Il se fit la réflexion que la décoration des murs laissait franchement à désirer. Il donna par accident un coup dans un horrible vase, qui vint de se fracasser au sol, réveillant au passage ceux qui dormaient à l'étage. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à quitter la maison, pensant que Vernon disait la vérité, il entendit un bruit, comme un grattement. Il se retourna mais ne vit rien… jusqu'au moment où la porte d'un placard s'ouvrit, révélant un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns totalement ébouriffés et aux grands yeux couleur émeraude, d'un vert presque hypnotisant.

« Vous… Qui êtes vous ? » Demanda-t-il, impressionné.

Une fois passé le choc de voir un enfant sortir d'un placard, l'homme répondit d'une voix douce, contrastant avec le ton employé face à Vernon:

« Je m'appelle Hagrid, petit, et tu es ? »

« Je...Mon nom à moi, c'est Harry »

Harry était effrayé par cet homme, le plus grand qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Mais, intrigué,il continua:

« Mais...Pourquoi vous êtes là ? J'ai rien fait! »

Hagrid demanda, intrigué par le comportement pour le moins étrange de l'enfant:

« Dis moi, Harry. Quel âge as-tu ? »

« J'ai 11 ans aujourd'hui, pourquoi ? » demanda le petit garçon d'une voix craintive

Hagrid réfléchis à la façon d'amener les choses puis demanda:

« Crois-tu à la magie, Harry ? »

L'enfant, surpris par cette question pour le moins étrange, finit par répondre:

« Je… je ne sais pas, Monsieur. Mais je pense que la magie existe, en quelque sorte. Celle des contes, par exemple »

« Appelle-moi Hagrid, petit. Monsieur, c'était mon père » dit-il en souriant à travers sa barbe

« Me croirais-tu, si je te disais qu'il existe une forme de magie différente de celle que l'on peut voir dans les contes ? » reprit-il appréhendant la réaction de l'enfant.

Harry réfléchit et finalement répondit:

« Je… je crois, oui. » Après tout, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'ici et maintenant que j'y repense, il s'est toujours passé des choses bizarres autour de nous, quand on était tristes, où en colère.

Hagrid reprit:

« Bien alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Il existe une école un peu particulière, réservée à certains enfants montrant des dispositions particulières. Et c'est là que tu es concerné. Tu fais partie de ces enfants. C'est à ce moment là que notre école, Poudlard, intervient. À Poudlard, tu apprendra à maîtriser tes pouvoirs. Il existe, un peu partout dans le monde, des personnes douées de magie.Tu est l'une de ces personnes. Et moi aussi. » Conclut-il en un souffle.

Harry, qui n'avait pas quitté Hagrid des yeux pendant toute l'explication, regardait le géant, bouche bée. L'enfant secoua la tête, comme pour chasser un insecte particulièrement embêtant et osa demander:

« Et… et ma sœur ? Elle va y aller aussi, dans cette école ? »

Hagrid sembla réfléchir. On lui avait demandé d'aller chercher Harry mais à aucun moment il n'avait entendu dire que le garçon avait une sœur.

« Harry, quel âge a ta sœur ? » demanda-t-il doucement au jeune garçon effrayé.

« Elle...Elle a dix ans, pourquoi ? » dit l'enfant d'une petite voix.

« Alors dans ce cas je suis désolé mais ta sœur devra rester ici. Poudlard n'accepte les enfants qu'à partir de onze ans révolus. »

Harry recula de deux pas, sous le choc. Non, c'est pas possible...Elle doit venir aussi.

L'enfant leva des yeux remplis de larmes vers Hagrid:

« Non…Elle doit venir aussi, Mons...Hagrid. Si elle vient pas… Quand ils vont se rendre compte de mon absence, c'est… ils vont lui faire du mal… c'est sur elle qu'ils vont se défouler »

L'adulte regarda le petit garçon en larmes qui était devant lui et prit alors une décision. À la vue des larmes sur le visage de Harry, il ressentit une très forte envie de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras afin de le réconforter. Il se demanda ce qu'avaient bien pu leur faire ces moldus pour que la seule idée de laisser sa sœur dans cette maison provoque une telle réaction chez Harry, surtout qu'il avait l'intime conviction qu'il disait vrai en affirmant qu'ils se défouleraient sur sa sœur.

« Harry, je suis désolé mais aujourd'hui, ta sœur doit rester ici. Par contre, je te promets que quand je retournerai à Poudlard, je parlerai au directeur. Il trouvera une solution, j'en suis sûr. D'accord ? »

Il sortit un mouchoir taille XXL et le tendit à l'enfant, qui sécha rapidement ses larmes et acquiesça:

« D'a...D'accord » dit-il en reniflant.

Hagrid ajouta:

« Et maintenant, Harry, j'ai autre chose pour toi »

Il lui tendit une lettre:

Mr H. Potter

Dans le placard sous l'escalier

4, Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut, incrédule, la lettre qu'elle contenait:

COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur: Albus Dumbledore (Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)

Cher Mr Potter,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice adjointe

Harry vit qu'il y avait, dans l'enveloppe, une deuxième feuille et la sortit en tremblant, ne réalisant pas totalement ce qui était en train de se produire:

COLLÈGE POUDLARD - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Vêtements:

Uniformes

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement

être équipés:

-Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal

-Un chapeau pointu (noir)

-Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon où autre matière semblable)

-Une cape d'hiver (noire, avec attaches d'argent)

Chaque vêtement devra être étiqueté au nom de l'élève

Livres et manuels:

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants:

Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette

Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac

Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé

Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle

Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron

Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau

Forces obscures: comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble

Fournitures:

1 baguette magique

1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal

1 télescopetélescope

1 balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI

Harry n'en revenait pas. Et pourtant, il avait sous les yeux la preuve que tout ce que lui avait dit Hagrid était vrai. Il était en train d'assimiler les dernières informations quand il lui vint une question:

"On...On peut trouver tout ça à Londres ?"

Hagrid hocha la tête et répondit:

« Oui, bien sûr, à condition de savoir où aller ».

Il prit Harry par la main et l'emmena dehors, au moment où Vernon franchissait la porte. Harry, intrigué, demanda au demi géant:

« Mons...Hagrid, comment ça se fait que l'Oncle Vernon n'est pas revenu plus tôt ? »

Lorsqu'il répondit, l'adulte eu un léger sourire, invisible à travers son épaisse barbe:

« Je voulais être sur d'avoir le temps de tout t'expliquer alors j'ai bloqué la porte avec un sort de verrouillage »

Il sortit un miroir de sa poche et expliqua:

« Pour aller à Londres, on va utiliser un portoloin. »

Il pointa un parapluie rose sur le miroir et murmura:

« Portus » puis, à haute voix, s'adressant à Harry « Pose ton doigt là dessus »

L'enfant s'exécuta, suivit par Hagrid et se sentit tiré par un crochet au niveau du nombril. Alors que Harry et Hagrid quittaient la maison, personne ne vit la porte du placard se refermer sans bruit. Sarah avait tout entendu, chaque mot de la révélation improbable de Hagrid résonnait encore dans son esprit, et alors que le calme se faisait à nouveau dans la maison, elle pleura en silence.


	3. A whole new world

_**Chapitre 3: A whole new world**_

 _L'enfant s'exécuta, suivi par Hagrid et se sentit tiré par un crochet au niveau du nombril._

 _OoO_

Harry atterrit en trébuchant sur une dalle et grimaça lorsque ses mains rencontrèrent violemment un sol pavé. Il se releva, se tourna vers Hagrid et demanda au demi-géant:

« On est où, là ? »

L'homme sourit et dit d'une voix enthousiaste:

« Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry! Puis reprit, sur un ton soudainement moins jovial:J'ai une question à te poser.

\- Oui ? Quoi comme question ? S'étonna le garçon en se faisant la réflexion que si quelqu'un devait en poser une, de question c'était bien lui et pas l'étrange personne qui venait de lui faire vivre la plus désagréable expérience de transport non motorisé de toute son existence.

\- Harry… Qu'est-ce-que tu sais de Poudlard et de tes parents ?

\- De Poudlard ? Rien. Avant que vous ne me le disiez, j'ignorais même que j'étais un sorcier, explique-t-il en triturant le bas de son pull. De mes parents ? Tout ce que je sais, autrement dit, tout ce que les Dursley ont bien voulu nous dire, c'est qu'ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture. »

Hagrid soupira. C'était pire, bien pire, que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Bien sûr, il se doutait que le gamin aurait beaucoup de lacunes, mais de là à ce qu'il ne sache rien… Il réalisa alors qu'il allait devoir tout lui dire, et ce, sans tarder davantage.

« Bon. Je ne sais pas si je suis la meilleure personne pour te le dire mais il faut que quelqu'un le fasse. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de débarquer à Poudlard en ignorant qui tu es. Il y a une vingtaine d'années, un mage noir, le plus puissant et le plus célèbre de ce siècle, a commencé à faire parler de lui. Il a passé les dix années suivantes à attaquer tout ceux dont la tête ne lui revenait pas et à rassembler des adeptes, qu'il appelait des « mangemorts »

Harry l'observa avec de grands yeux ébahis avant que son visage ne se torde en une petite moue dubitative.

« Mangemorts ? C'est ridicule comme nom, intervint-il en grommelant »

Hagrid hocha la tête et reprit.

« Il y a une dizaine d'années, à Halloween 1981, il a débarqué dans le village où se cachaient tes parents. Il est entré dans la maison et les a tués. D'abord ton père, ensuite ta mère. Mais, pour une raison que tout le monde ignore, lorsqu'il a voulu te tuer toi, il a été détruit. Il a totalement disparu. Depuis tu es connu dans le monde sorcier comme étant « Le Survivant ». Celui qui à survécu au sortilège de la mort. »

Le coeur de Harry manqua un battement, quelques brides floues d'images déformées se mirent à trotter dans sa tête, mais il préféra les chasser pour le moment. D'une voix qu'il tenta de maîtriser, il demanda:

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, je suis connu pour quelque chose dont je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir ? »

Hagrid acquiesça et Harry soupira.

« Génial. Je suppose qu'ils attendent de moi que je surpasse tout le monde » _Comme si ma vie n'était pas déjà assez pénible et compliquée..._

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui. » répondit l'adulte.

 _C'est totalement absurde,_ pensa Harry, _je ne suis qu'un gamin comme les autres._ Une brusque angoisse prit possession de lui et ses yeux s'humidifiérent, cela en était trop pour une seule journée et un seul garçon, tout aussi Survivant soit-il. Non seulement il était un sorcier, ses parents aussi, les Dursley leur avaient toujours menti à sa soeur et lui, mais en plus ils avaient omis de lui indiquer qu'on avait tenté de le tuer alors qu'il n'était un bébé. Et à présent on attendait de lui qu'il sauve le monde, c'était du délire! Et surtout c'était impossible, il était juste lui, juste Harry l'orphelin, le binoclard vivant sous un escalier avec Sarah. Sa soeur… si seulement elle savait, leurs parents étaient des sorciers!

Une nouvelle interrogation s'imposa alors dans son esprit et il parvint à l'articuler avec grande peine.

« Hagrid ? Mes parents… comment s'appelaient-ils ? »

Hagrid grogna. Le pauvre gosse ne connaissait même pas le nom de ses propres parents. S'il tenait ces foutus moldus… Après s'être promis de régler son sort à Vernon Dursley et avoir psalmodié quelques malédictions à l'égard de sa femme, il répondit à la question du garçon:

« Tes parents s'appelaient James et Lily et ils étaient deux des sorciers les plus courageux que j'ai jamais rencontré. »

Tout en marchant, il dit à Harry ce qu'il savait de ses parents. Au fur et à mesure que le géant se livrait, le jeune sorcier se sentait un peu plus soulagé et serein, l'évidence commençant à faire son chemin. Lorsque le silence revint entre les deux visiteurs du Chemin de Traverse, Hagrid changea de sujet, se rappelant soudainement l'objet de leur présence en ces lieux.

« Avant de commencer les courses, il faut que l'on passe à Gringotts, la seule banque du monde sorcier. Je doute que tu aies quelques Gallions sur toi, n'est-ce pas Harry? »

Le susnommé hocha négativement la tête, ignorant ce qu'était un Gallion dans le monde des sorciers et étonné qu'il puisse exister un système bancaire. Ne pouvait-on pas faire apparaitre n'importe quoi d'un petit coup de baguette magique? Y compris de l'argent... Le garçon se laissa guider jusque devant un grand bâtiment, qui l'impressionna immédiatement Il leva la tête et découvrit l'inscription écrite en lettres d'or juste au dessus de la double porte gravée qui marquait l'entrée du lieu:

 _Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse_.

Harry, mitigé après sa lecture et se demandant ce que l'on entendait par "juste châtiment", se tourna à nouveau vers Hagrid, une nouvelle question, autrement plus dérangeante, en tête:

« Mes parents avaient vraiment de l'argent ? »

Après tout, il avait certaines raisons d'en douter, n'ayant jamais vraiment eu l'impression de vivre une vie aisée. Les Dursley avaient de l'argent, mais Sarah et lui n'avaient jamais vu ne serait-ce que la couleur d'une Livre.

Hagrid hocha la tête attristé et entraîna Harry jusqu'à un guichet. Le jeune garçon fut légèrement effrayé par la créature qu'il rencontra à ce moment là, sans oser demander de quoi il s'agissait. Hagrid, devinant sa question muette, lui dit dans l'oreille: « C'est un gobelin, Harry ». Puis, sans laisser le temps au garçon de se remettre de sa surprise, il reprit à voix haute, s'adressant au gobelin:

« Le jeune Potter ici présent souhaiterait retirer de l'argent dans le coffre parental. »

Et au gobelin de répondre:

« Mr Potter a-t-il sa clé ? »

 _Une clef? Mais qui avait encore besoin d'une clef pour accéder à son compte en banque?_ Hagrid marmonna quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à:

« Je dois avoir ça quelque part... » puis il sortit, d'une des nombreuses poches de son blouson, une clé en or massif, qu'il tendit au gobelin.

Ce à quoi la créature répondit:

« Bien. Suivez moi. » avant de les amener au bord d'un rail. Le petit groupe attendit quelques secondes avant qu'un grondement des plus lugubres ne se fasse entendre. Alors qu'Harry s'attendait à voir surgir un monstre énorme et assoiffé de sang, il ne vit apparaître qu'un simple chariot. Lorsqu'il vit Hagrid se mettre à trembler, il eut peur. _Ce chariot est si terrible que ça ?_

Il monta à la suite des deux autres et comprit instantanément la réaction du demi-géant lorsque leur descente commença. Le chariot semblait tout droit sorti de l'enfer et son conducteur n'avait visiblement jamais entendu parler du principe de limitation de vitesse. Il ne fut soulagé lorsqu'une fois arrivé à destination, le diabolique chariot s'arrêta devant une rangée de portes, les fameux coffres. Ce fut en tremblant de tous ses membres, qu'il en descendit. Il laissa passer le gobelin, qui introduisit la clé dans une minuscule serrure située tout à gauche du coffre devant lequel ils s'étaient précisément arrêtés et Harry resta scotché devant la quantité astronomique d'argent qui s'étala devant lui lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en un grincement indiquant que ladite porte n'avait certainement pas été huilée depuis très longtemps.

Hagrid prit dans ses mains trois pièces de couleurs et de tailles différentes et entreprit de lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la monnaie sorcière. Il fut autorisé à prendre assez d'argent pour se payer deux où trois choses en dehors de ses fournitures scolaires. Le trio remonta dans le chariot infernal et une fois revenu dans le hall, le gobelin, qui, Harry l'apprit à ce moment là, portait le doux nom de Gripsec, laissa partir ses clients. Hagrid entraîna Harry dehors et fut clairement soulagé de quitter la banque puis il mena Harry jusqu'à un magasin, devant lequel il s'arrêta, et dit avec grand enthousiasme:

« Harry. C'est ici que commencent nos courses. Chez Ollivander. »

Il fit entrer à sa suite un Harry impressionné, qui regardait tout autour de lui. Le magasin sentait la poussière et le renfermé. Des dizaines, non des centaines, de boîtes élimées par le temps étaient entassées sur des étagères branlantes dans tout le magasin, le tout ne semblant tenir que par magie - tel était probablement le cas, d'ailleurs -. Harry ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Un raclement de gorge sortit le jeune garçon de ses pensées.

« Bonjour, jeune homme » dit une voix semblant provenir du fin fond d'un vieux coffre. « et… bonjour, Hagrid. Je suppose que ce jeune garçon

vient chercher sa première baguette ? »

Le géant acquiesça et le vieil homme fit venir un mètre, qui mesura Harry en tellement d'endroits que l'enfant ignorait même que certains étaient mesurables.

Lorsque Harry lui fit face, Ollivander sembla le reconnaître mais ne dit rien. Il fit venir à lui plusieurs boîtes et ouvrit la première, dévoilant une des fameuses baguettes dont se servaient les sorciers dans la plupart des livres pour enfants que le garçon avait pu dévorer à la bibliothèque de son école.

« Essayons celle la, Mr Potter. Bois de charme, crin de licorne, 21 cm. »

Harry prit la baguette avec suspicion et, à la demande d'Ollivander, fit un mouvement de poignet. Un vase lévita, avant de venir se fracasser au sol. D'autres essais tous aussi infructueux eurent lieu, avant que le propriétaire de la boutique ne revienne avec une nouvelle boîte et un air particulièrement circonspect.

« Voyons voir celle la, Mr Potter. » il ouvrit la boite et en sortit une baguette « Bois de houx, plume de phénix, 27,5 cm. »

Harry prit la baguette, fit le même geste qu'avec les autres mais cette fois-ci, le résultat fut différent. Il sentit une chaleur intense se répandre le long de son bras et la baguette projeta des étincelles rouges et vertes. Ollivander marmonna dans sa barbe « étrange, très étrange » puis repris à voix haute:

« Cela fera 7 gallions »

Harry piocha dans sa bourse en silence, bien que de nombreuses questions se soient ajoutées à sa liste déjà bien longue, et sortit le nombre de pièces demandées. Une fois sorti de la boutique, il examina sous toutes les coutures sa baguette toute neuve et s'adressa à Hagrid:

« Dites, Hagrid, je viens de penser à quelque chose »

\- Oui ? Quoi ? » demanda l'adulte.

Harry, ne sachant pas comment formuler sa demande, dit simplement:

« On peut faire un double de la clé, pour ma sœur ? »

Hagrid acquiesça:

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire »

Harry lui fit un léger sourire et dit simplement:

« Merci »

Hagrid ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement mais se reprit rapidement:

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on a encore des choses à faire ».

Il partit à grands pas, si bien que Harry eut un peu de mal à suivre le rythme. Il le fit entrer dans un magasin dont la devanture indiquait « _Madame Guipure - Prêt à porter pour mages et sorciers »._

Le visage terrorisé de Harry fit rire Hagrid, qui s'empressa de rassurer l'enfant, lui assurant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Une fois entré, Harry fut rapidement pris en charge par une vendeuse qui l'installa sur un tabouret, à côté d'un garçon de son âge. L'autre était aussi blond que Harry était brun, ses yeux, étonnamment chaleureux, avaient une couleur étrange, oscillant entre l'acier et un ciel d'orage. Il était également légèrement plus grand que Harry et ses vêtements, ainsi que ses traits fins, attestaient de l'appartenance de leur propriétaire à une famille des plus riches. C'est pourquoi Harry fut plus que surpris lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole:

« Bonjour » dit-il d'une voix dont le timbre contrastait avec son apparence

Harry tourna la tête, était-ce vraiment à lui qu'il s'adressait?:

« B… Bonjour »

L'autre haussa un sourcil et demanda:

« Je te fait peur ? »

\- Non » dit Harry d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme.

Le garçon sourit et reprit:

« Mon nom est Malefoy, Drago Malefoy »

Harry reconnu la référence et eut un sourire approbateur, avant de se présenter à son tour:

« Moi c'est Harry. »

Drago, intrigué, demanda:

« Harry comment ? »

Harry entra dans son jeu et répliqua, souriant:

« Harry Covert »

Drago gloussa, sous les yeux d'un Harry choqué: pour lui, les gloussements étaient réservés aux groupies de Dudley.

Harry cligna des yeux et demanda:

« Tu viens vraiment de… glousser !? »

Drago hocha la tête, ce à quoi Harry répondit, tout sourire:

« Drago Malefoy, la fin d'un mythe »

Drago reprit son sérieux et demanda:

« Au fait, tes parents vont t'acheter un balai ? »

Harry, qui ne fut même pas choqué d'apprendre que les balais pouvaient voler, secoua la tête et dit en rigolant:

« Ça me paraît compliqué: ils sont morts »

Drago se gratta l'arrière de la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Harry reprit:

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas me mettre à pleurer où autre réaction du même genre. » changeant de sujet, il demanda, curieux: « Tu viens d'une famille de sorciers, toi ? »

Drago, que le sujet semblait enthousiasmer, hocha vivement la tête.

Il ajouta:

« Mon père pense que seuls les sorciers « pure souche » sont dignes d'étudier la magie. Il les appellent des « sang purs ».

Il dit que les moldus - les gens sans pouvoirs magiques, répondit il au regard interrogateur de son interlocuteur - ne sont que des vermines dont il faut se débarrasser. »

Harry baissa les yeux. _Alors, c'est mort. On ne pourra pas être amis._

Drago, voyant le regard sombre de l'autre enfant, demanda inquiet:

« Qu'est ce qu'il y à ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Harry, craignant la réaction de Drago, répondit quand même:

« J'ai été élevé par des moldus »

L'autre mit un moment à répondre mais finit par dire:

« Et alors ? Je te l'ai dit, c'est l'avis de mon père. Je préfère me faire ma propre idée sur les gens »

Harry sourit. Plus la discussion avançait plus il appréciait son interlocuteur.

Quant à Drago, une partie de ses certitudes semblait être sur le point de s'effondrer: alors que son père lui avait répété à maintes reprises que le « Survivant », comme l'appelaient la plupart des sorciers, était un idiot arrogant et imbu de sa personne, fier de sa célébrité, il lui apparaissait à présent que ce n'était clairement pas le cas. Alors qu'il allait reprendre la conversation, une vendeuse s'approcha d'eux et dit à Harry:

« C'est prêt, mon petit »

L'autre garçon hocha la tête et s'adressa à eux:

« Merci Madame. Drago...On se revoit à la rentrée, d'accord ? »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, encore trop sonné par sa rencontre avec le « héros » du monde sorcier.

De son côté, Harry rejoignit le demi géant qui l'attendait avec, dans une main, deux glaces - caramel vanille et chocolat pistache - et, dans l'autre, une grande cage contenant une chouette d'une blancheur immaculée et de grand yeux d'une magnifique couleur ambre. Hagrid lui tendit une glace, qu'il prit sans hésiter, et lui expliqua:

« Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais eu de cadeaux d'anniversaire et comme la plupart des élèves de Poudlard ont un hibou où une chouette… Bon anniversaire, Harry » dit-il en lui tendant la cage.

L'enfant n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Quand Hagrid s'avança vers lui, il recula instinctivement, ayant peur que le demi-géant n'ait finalement décidé de le frapper où qu'il ne méritait pas un tel cadeau, puis, en voyant que l'adulte n'avait aucun geste déplacé envers lui, accepta le cadeau - et en prime un câlin du géant, qui manqua de lui broyer les côtes -.

Il finirent leur journée de courses par l'achat des livres de cours. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le Chemin de Traverse, Harry demanda, inquiet:

« Vous êtes vraiment obligé de me ramener chez les Dursley ? »

Le géant hocha la tête, gêné. Puis, avec le même miroir que plus tôt dans la journée, ramena Harry au 4, Privet Drive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il regardait le jeune garçon entrer dans la maison en traînant des pieds et sa grande malle remplie d'affaires neuve, il fut presque déçu d'avoir reçu l'ordre de le ramener directement chez sa famille.

Il quitta finalement la rue et rejoignit Poudlard par portoloin.


	4. Aux Portes de Poudlard

_**Chapitre 4: Aux Portes de Poudlard**_

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que le jeune Harry avait fait la découverte du monde des sorciers. Un mois au cours duquel certaines choses avaient évolué au 4 Privet Drive. Vernon ayant jugé Harry - je cite - « trop grand pour rester dans ce foutu placard », l'en avait chassé à coups de pieds aux fesses, pour le forcer à emménager dans la seconde chambre de Dudley, lequel n'avait bien sûr pas du tout apprécié, selon ses propres mots, qu'une « saleté de monstre lui vole sa chambre » mais ses parents n'avaient - pour une fois - rien voulu entendre. Le garçon avait eu beau hurler et criser pendant des heures, rien à faire. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour important pour le jeune Potter: le 1er septembre, jour tant attendu de sa première rentrée à Poudlard. La veille, il avait réussi à convaincre son oncle de l'emmener à la gare de King's Cross, à Londres, pour 11h. L'homme avait accepté, à la grande surprise de son neveu, mais uniquement si ce dernier respectait les conditions suivantes:

-Que sa sœur ne les accompagnaient pas. Et ce, sous aucun prétexte.

-Une fois arrivés à la gare, il le déposait et repartait immédiatement. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui avant le mois de juin suivant.

Le trajet se déroula dans le silence le plus complet. Harry n'osait pas dire un mot, sachant de toute façon que la seule autre personne présente ne lui répondrait pas. Comme promis, à peine arrivé, Vernon déposa son indésirable neveu avec ses affaires et sa chouette et repartit dans la seconde, laissant Harry se débrouiller seul pour trouver un quai dont il ignorait l'existence. Il tournait en rond sur le quai et commençait à désespérer quand il vit une famille au grand complet - quatre garçons et une fille, tous ayant des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant - traverser le mur situé entre les voies 9 et 10. Il décida de les suivre de loin. Devant le mur, il vit l'aîné des garçons traverser sans la pointe d'une hésitation. Il observa les trois autres - sans aucun doute les frères du premier - faire de même. Il se cacha derrière un poteau et, après s'être assuré de l'absence de la femme et de la fillette, imita les quatre garçons. Il atterrit, traînant toujours derrière lui sa lourde valise, sur un nouveau quai bondé. En levant la tête, il vit une pancarte au dessus de sa tête. _Poudlard Express - départ à 11h._ Il avait trouvé son train.

Il monta dans le train et hissa derrière lui sa valise, qui manqua de lui écraser le pied lors d'une manoeuvre malheureuse. Il finit par trouver un compartiment vide, heureux de pouvoir enfin la lâcher. À peine fut-il installé que le train démarra. Au bout de quelques minutes quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte. Harry leva la tête et dit:

« Entrez! »

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa la place à un certain blondinet qui demanda doucement, presque… timidement:

« Je… je peux entrer ? »

Harry hocha la tête et demanda, pendant que le fils Malefoy perchait sa valise dans un filet et s'installait en face de lui:

« Alors, mon cher, comment vos vacances se sont-elles passées, où plutôt devrais-je dire: comment se sont-elles finies » ?

Drago haussa les épaules:

« Oh, vous savez, My Lord, la routine »

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire puis le brun expliqua au fils Malefoy qu'il avait réussi à trouver le quai en suivant de loin une famille de rouquins. Drago grogna:

\- Les Weasley.

Puis il expliqua à Harry que les deux familles - les Weasley et les Malefoy - se détestaient depuis des siècles. Harry hocha la tête au moment où quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Harry invita le nouveau venu, le plus jeune des rouquins qu'il avait suivi à la gare, à entrer mais ne s'attendait clairement pas à une telle réaction. Lorsque Drago reconnu le rouquin, il se leva d'un bon. Lorsqu'il reconnu Drago, le rouquin partit en courant, à la limite du hurlement, mais fut rattrapé par un certain brun à lunettes, qui le força à s'asseoir à côté de Drago.

Harry se lança dans un grand discours:

« Que vos parents ne s'aiment pas, je peux le comprendre. Je sais bien qu'il est impossible d'aimer tout le monde - _et je suis le mieux placé pour le savoir_ ajouta-t-il en pensée - mais vous ne vous connaissez pas. Ou, plus précisément, vous ne connaissez de l'autre que son nom et la réputation de sa famille. Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de ravaler vos préjugés et de vous serrer la main. » Voyant qu'ils ne semblaient pas décidés à l'écouter, il ajouta fermement:

« Tout de suite. »

Ils s'exécutèrent à contrecœur, puis s'assirent chacun à un bout du compartiment, Harry entre les deux. Il soupira: s'il voulait leur faire oublier leurs préjugés respectifs, il allait devoir s'armer de patience. Il eut une idée qui le fit sourire. Puisqu'ils refusaient de s'adresser la parole, il allait les y forcer. Il fouilla dans sa valise et en sortit un roman, qu'il ouvrit à une page au hasard. Il fit semblant de lire et une heure s'écoula, puis une deuxième. Au moment où Harry commençait à désespérer, Drago se décida à briser le silence pesant qui avait finit par s'installer:

« Eh! Weasley! » Interpella-t-il l'autre garçon, bien que dans sa bouche le nom semblait presque sonner comme une insulte, tant il y mettait du mépris et du dégoût. L'autre, un Weasley donc, ne réagit pas et préféra adresser la parole à Harry:

« Bonjour » dit-il d'un ton hésitant, comme s'il avait peur que le petit brun ne lui en veuille.

Ledit brun se tourna vers lui:

« Bonjour » dit-il en souriant. Il ajouta « Qu'est ce qui t'empêche d'adresser la parole à Drago ? »

« Euh… Ben… C'est un Malefoy ? » répondit-il, peu sûr de lui.

Harry, qui commençait à désespérer, se passa une main dans les cheveux et demanda:

« Tu aimerais que l'on te juge à ton nom ? »

Le roux fut bien obligé d'admettre que, non, il n'aimerait pas cela. Harry hocha la tête, satisfait de la réponse, puis sembla se rappeler qu'il ne connaissait de lui que son nom, car il lui demanda:

« Je sais que la question peut paraître un peu étrange mais… Tu t'appelles comment ? »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'obtenir une réponse, Drago intervint:

« Crois-moi, Harry, il ne mérite pas que tu lui adresses la parole. »

Ce fut un Harry intrigué qui demanda:

« Ah ? Et en quel honneur ? Quel crime a-t-il commis pour ne pas mériter qu'on lui parle ? »

Pour le coup, Drago fut incapable de répondre. Harry reprit:

« Et toi, Drago, pour quelqu'un qui dit vouloir, je cite, « se faire sa propre opinion des gens », je te trouve un peu dur. Surtout que, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, vous ne vous connaissez pas. »

Le blond s'adressa au troisième garçon, plus aimable que la première fois:

« Harry a raison. Je suis idiot de te juger alors que je me suis toujours promis de ne pas suivre les traces de mon père, depuis que… qu'il... » Il fit une pause, essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux et ajouta « Je m'appelle Drago. Drago Malefoy. »

Sentant peser sur lui les regards de Harry et Drago, le troisième membre du trio finit par se présenter:

« Ron Weasley »

Une fois passée la réticence initiale des deux plus vieux, les trois garçons passèrent le reste du trajet à faire connaissance. Ils partagèrent les friandises que Drago acheta avec l'argent que lui avait donné son mangemort de père.

Lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, le train entra en gare de Pré-au-Lard, une grande complicité s'était installée entre eux, pourtant issus de milieux et d'origines différentes. Le trio attrapa ses affaires et suivit les autres élèves de première année. Ils arrivèrent aux pieds d'un homme beaucoup plus grand que la moyenne, et Harry reconnut Hagrid, à qui il fit un signe de la main. Le demi-géant lui répondit avec un sourire puis s'adressa à la foule des première année, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent au bord d'un lac:

« Je vous demanderais de ne pas monter à plus de quatre par barque »

Harry se mit dans une barque et fut rejoint par Ron et Drago. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux monta à leurs côtés. Les trois garçons discutèrent entre eux pendant la traversée, sans vraiment faire attention à leur voisine.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent de la barque, ils furent impressionnés à la vue du château qui apparut devant eux. Le groupe des première année arriva devant deux grandes portes qui s'ouvrirent sur une femme âgée à l'air sévère coiffée d'un chignon strict. Elle prit la parole:

« Bonjour Hagrid. Ce sont les première année je suppose ?

\- Oui, professeur Mcgonagall. »

Le professeur se tourna vers les élèves et les amena dans une petite pièce où elle s'adressa à eux, leur faisant un discours sur le fonctionnement général de l'école, avant de les laisser seuls quelques minutes. Elle revint rapidement et leur fit signe de la suivre, puis les amena devant deux grandes portes gravées qui s'ouvrirent sur une salle si grande que Privet Drive aurait pu y tenir entièrement. Le plafond était si haut que même en levant la tête à en avoir un torticolis, Harry ne put le voir. En fait, il ne semblait même pas y avoir de plafond: le ciel était visible. Ce fut du moins ce qu'il cru, avant d'entendre une fille dire qu'elle avait lu dans _L'histoire de Poudlard_ que le plafond était ensorcelé pour imiter le ciel. Le groupe des première année suivit la directrice adjointe jusqu'au centre de la salle. Il y avait là quatre tables - deux de chaque côté et une allée au centre - et une cinquième au fond de la salle, vraisemblablement réservée à l'équipe enseignante. Le professeur Mcgonagall s'adressa aux première année:

« Bien. Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez et mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête »

Ce fut seulement à ce moment que Harry remarqua qu'il y avait effectivement un chapeau, qui avait l'air tellement vieux et rapiécé qu'il semblait bon pour la poubelle. Chapeau qui se mit… à chanter:

 _Bienvenue jeunes enfants_

 _Vous qui de votre destinée_

 _N'avez aucune idée_

 _Ô jeunes innocents_

 _Des quatre de Poudlard_

 _Je fus la création_

 _Pour procéder à la répartition_

 _De ceux qui plus tard_

 _De la magie feront l'avenir_

 _Si courageux vous êtes,_

 _De Gryffondor vous rejoindrez les rangs_

 _Si ruse et ambition font de vous ce que vous êtes,_

 _Chez Serpentard vous serez_

 _Si loyauté et gentillesse sont vos maîtres mots,_

 _Par Poufsouffle vous serez accueillis_

 _Si, enfin, par le travail vous ne faites que jurer,_

 _Pour Serdaigle de bons éléments vous ferez_

 _De votre avenir, je dois décider_

 _Vous répartir est mon métier!_

Le professeur Mcgonagall déroula un long parchemin et commença à égrener la liste des noms d'élèves:

« Abbot, Hannah »

POUFSOUFFLE!

Lorsque « Bones, Susan » fut envoyée à Poufsouffle, Harry reconnut en elle la fille qui était montée dans leur barque. Le défilé des noms continua. « Granger, Hermione » alla à Gryffondor. Harry commençait à s'ennuyer quand, enfin, il entendit un nom connu, peu de temps après que « Londubas, Neville » ait été envoyé à Gryffondor.

« Malefoy, Drago »

Harry releva la tête à l'entente du nom de son ami. Le Choixpeau sembla hésiter un moment, puis:

SERPENTARD!

Harry fit un signe de la main à Drago, qui y répondit avec un petit sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que « Parkinson, Pansy » ait rejoint Drago à Serpentard, il fut appelé à son tour:

« Potter, Harry »

Il rejoignit le tabouret sous les murmures surpris de la foule:

« Elle a bien dit Harry Potter ? LE Harry Potter ? »

Il se demanda vaguement quelle serait leur réaction quand ils apprendrait qu'il avait une sœur et décida qu'il préférait ne pas le savoir, du moins pour le moment. Il s'assit et fut surpris d'entendre une voix s'adresser à lui… dans sa tête:

 **Tiens, tiens. Harry Potter**.

 _Euh...Oui, c'est bien moi._

 **Je vois du courage, beaucoup de courage. Une soif de reconnaissance, aussi. Il y a là de quoi t'envoyer aussi bien à Gryffondor qu'à Serpentard.**

 _Je n'ai pas de préférence particulière_

 **Tu veux être reconnu à ta juste valeur. Et Serpentard t'aiderait beaucoup sur ce plan là. Tu es déterminé à protéger ta sœur, quitte à y laisser la vie. Mais… Oui, je vois… Serpentard serait aussi dangereux que bénéfique pour toi, jeune Potter. Tu t'y ferais plus d'ennemis que d'amis. Et pour accomplir ta destinée, il te faudra des amis sur qui compter.**

 _Ma destinée ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?_

 **Le jeune Malefoy sera un ami et un allié précieux, il est digne de confiance. Le fils Weasley aussi.**

 **Pour ta sécurité, et pour l'avenir du monde sorcier, il vaut mieux t'envoyer à…**

GRYFFONDOR!

Ce fut sous les applaudissements nourris de trois des quatre tables qu'Harry rejoignit celle de Gryffondor, la plus à gauche, où les jumeaux Weasley scandaient vigoureusement:

« Potter avec nous! Potter avec nous »

Harry s'assit et reporta son attention sur la répartition. Il lui fallut attendre quelques minutes avant de voir « Weasley, Ronald » rejoindre les rangs des rouge et or. La répartition s'acheva sur l'expédition à Serpentard de « Zabini, Blaise ».

Harry se décala pour laisser le roux s'asseoir à côté de lui puis reporta son attention sur le repas qui venait d'apparaître. Il y avait de tout, et en plus grande quantité qu'Harry n'en n'avait jamais vu. Ravi d'enfin pouvoir manger à sa faim, il prit une pleine assiette de purée et un énorme steak qu'il recouvrit d'une

quantité industrielle de sauce. Il commençait à peine à manger quand le directeur, un vieillard barbu, prit la parole:

« Bon retour aux anciens, et bienvenue aux nouveaux, pour cette nouvelle année, qui promet d'être pleine de surprises. Je me doute bien que vous devez être affamés mais avant que vous ne commenciez à vous remplir la panse à l'en faire éclater, je tiens à dire quelques mots. Tout d'abord, veuillez accueillir le professeur Quirrell, qui a bien voulu assurer, pour cette année au moins, les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Ensuite, pour ceux que cela concerne, les sélections de Quidditch auront lieu dans le courant du mois de septembre. La Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique et certains feraient mieux de s'en rappeler, interdite aux élèves. Enfin, je voudrais signaler que cette année, le couloir du troisième étage est strictement interdit d'accès, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Sur ce, bon appétit ».

À peine ces mots furent-ils prononcés que l'on n'entendit plus que les bruits du repas. Lorsque les assiettes furent vidées jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sauce et qu'eurent disparu les dernières traces de dessert, les élèves se levèrent et suivirent les préfets jusqu'aux différentes salles communes. Les nouveaux Gryffondors s'arrêtèrent finalement devant le tableau d'une dame présentant une surcharge pondérale conséquente.

Le préfet, en l'occurrence Percy Weasley, se tourna vers les nouveaux:

« Voici la Grosse Dame. Son tableau marque l'entrée de notre salle commune. Le mot de passe change à chaque fin de trimestre. Essayez de le retenir car il vous le faudra pour entrer. Celui du premier trimestre est Caput Draconis. »

Le tableau bascula et l'adolescent pénétra dans la salle commune, suivit par les première année. Il se posta au pied de deux escaliers qui rejoignaient une petite balustrade et, gestes à l'appui, expliqua:

« Ces escaliers mènent aux dortoirs. Les filles à gauche, les garçons à droite. »

Les première année se séparèrent donc en deux groupes, les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre.

Harry choisit le lit le plus près de la porte. Il aurait voulu écrire à sa sœur mais le voyage en train, sans compter le lourd repas auquel ils avaient eu droit, l'avaient tant fatigué qu'il s'endormit comme une masse sitôt que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller.


	5. Entretien avec un directeur

_**Chapitre 5: Entretien avec un directeur**_

Le lendemain au réveil, il fallut quelques minutes à Harry pour se rappeler où il était mais une fois que les événements de la veille lui furent revenus en mémoire, il sourit. Il se leva et entra dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en sortit un peu plus tard, il récupéra ses affaires et descendit dans la salle commune, où il fut rejoint par un Ron étonné de le voir frais et dispo à une heure aussi matinale, surtout que lui-même était encore à moitié endormi. Bien qu'il ne le dise pas, Harry n'osait pas demander à Ron s'ils allaient attendre Drago car il craignait que l'envoi à Serpentard du blond n'ait brisé tous ses efforts de la veille pour essayer de créer une entente entre eux. C'est pourquoi il fut plus qu'étonné lorsque Ron lui proposa de son propre chef d'aller attendre Drago, ce à quoi il s'empressa d'acquiescer. Les deux enfants quittèrent leur salle commune et, après s'être perdus plusieurs fois, arrivèrent à la Grande salle. Une fois sur place, ils eurent la surprise de voir Drago adossé au mur, il les rejoignit en les voyant arriver - Drago, qui les rejoint, hein, pas le mur -. C'est en parlant de tout et de rien que le trio entra dans la grande salle. Après avoir déjeuné, ils rejoignirent leur salle de cours tout en échangeant leurs premières impressions sur Poudlard. Ils descendirent dans les cachots, où avait lieu leur premier cours: potions.

Évidemment, la vue de deux Gryffondors discutant comme si de rien n'était avec un Serpentard fit forte impression et déchaîna toute sorte de réactions, pas toujours positives, notamment du côté des vert et argent, qui n'apprécièrent que très moyennement, voire pas du tout, que l'un des leurs « sympathise avec l'ennemi ». Les choses n'eurent heureusement pas le temps de dégénérer car leur professeur arriva dans un grand tourbillon noir. Il leur fit signe d'entrer dans la salle puis y pénétra à son tour avant de claquer la porte. Il balaya des yeux la salle de classe et dit d'une voix à faire geler un iceberg:

« Asseyez vous. Sortez vos affaires »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent dans un silence de plomb.

Pendant ce temps, l'homme parcourut du regard la liste des noms et eut un sourire mauvais en lisant « Harry Potter ». Après toutes ces années, il allait enfin avoir la revanche dont il rêvait.

Lorsqu'il vit que les gamins étaient prêts à commencer le cours, il mit en œuvre sa vengeance:

« Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle… célébrité. » Il ajouta « Potter! »

Harry répondit, effrayé:

« Oui monsieur ? »

\- Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue loup ? »

 _Comment veut-il que je le sache ? C'était pas dans le bouquin._

« Euh…Je sais pas, bredouilla-t-il en souhaitant disparaître. »

« Mr Potter, Il prononça le nom avec tant de dégoût que l'impression aurait été la même s'il l'avait vomi. Il ajouta: Avez vous pris la peine ne serait ce que sortir vos manuels scolaires de leur emballage, cet été ?

\- Oui.

\- Oui, _Monsieur,_ Potter. Votre insolence coûtera 5 points à Gryffondor. »

Il posa encore plusieurs questions à Harry, auxquelles celui-ci n'avait bien sûr pas de réponse, puis les élèves passèrent le reste du cours à prendre des notes.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle de cours, Harry bien qu'étant toujours furieux contre Rogue, se rappela qu'il fallait absolument qu'il aille parler à Dumbledore. Il se dirigea vers une salle vide, entraînant Ron et Drago à sa suite, puis se tourna vers les deux autres, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux:

« Je vais aller voir Dumbledore, j'ai quelque chose d'important à lui demander. »

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête mais ne posèrent pas de question. Harry quitta la salle et se mit à errer dans le château en quête du bureau directorial. À force de sillonner les couloirs, il finit par arriver devant un escalier… gardé par une gargouille. Harry, dépité, s'apprêtait à faire demi tour, lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière lui:

« Dragées »

Il se retourna et vit le directeur monter l'escalier. Il le suivit. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, il frappa et entra quand le vieillard lui en donna l'autorisation.

« Bonjour, Harry »

Harry répondit d'un signe de la tête et décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot:

« Monsieur ?

\- Oui, mon garçon, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je me demandais… Cet été, Hagrid m'a dit qu'il vous parlerait de nous - ma sœur et moi, je veux dire - et que vous trouveriez une solution pour qu'elle n'ait pas à rester chez les Dursley quand je suis à Poudlard. J'ai aussi autre chose à vous dire. Les Dursley… Ils… Ils nous battent, Sarah et moi, expliqua-t-il en tremblant. Et mon oncle m'a toujours dit que si je venais à me rebeller, ce serait ma sœur qui en paierait les conséquences. Il a dit qu'il… qu'il la… qu'il allait la… v… vio… la violer, finit-il, sa voix entrecoupée de souffles courts et les sanglots le guettant »

Le directeur fit mine de réfléchir puis dit à l'enfant bouleversé qu'il avait devant lui:

« Merci de t'être confié à moi, Harry. Je te promet de me pencher sur ton problème dès que j'aurais un peu de temps pour le faire »

Le vieux directeur regarda partir Harry puis, une fois qu'il fut sûr d'être seul, il sourit. Si ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était vrai, ce dont il ne doutait pas une seconde étant donné qu'il l'avait vérifié par légilimencie, alors son plan marchait à merveille. Il n'avait bien sûr pas la moindre intention de s'intéresser au cas Potter. Il lui suffirait de dire au morveux que « non, il n'avait pas eu le temps » lorsque celui ci lui poserait la question - car il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il le ferait - et chercherait à savoir s'il avait trouvé une solution.

Au même moment, Harry rejoignit ses deux amis qui lui demandèrent si son « entretien » avec Dumbledore s'était bien passé. Il leur assura que oui, tout s'était bien passé mais garda pour lui l'impression qu'il avait que le directeur ne lui avait pas tout dit, qu'il lui avait caché quelque chose.

Harry demanda:

« Je me disais… On pourrait se venger de Rogue. Je trouve que sa façon de traiter ses élèves est totalement injuste » il se tourna vers Drago « C'est pas contre toi, t'inquiète pas »

Le blond lui assura qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Puis, soudainement, Harry eut envie de se taper la tête contre le mur; il avait oublié d'écrire à sa sœur. Il se tourna vers les deux autres:

« Je viens de me rappeler que j'avais promis à ma sœur de lui écrire. Je vous fait confiance pour trouver un moyen de vengeance contre Rogue ». Et il parti en courant, ne leur laissant pas le temps de réagir.

Il entendit juste en partant l'un de ses amis lancer qu'ils l'attendaient la, puis les deux autres commencèrent leurs devoirs.

Il fallut à Harry plus longtemps que prévu pour arriver à la volière mais une fois arrivé à destination, il fouilla dans son sac pour trouver de quoi écrire. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, et après avoir écrit sa lettre, il appela sa chouette et attacha la lettre à l'une de ses pattes en demandant:

« Apporte cette lettre à Sarah, ma belle »

Il la regarda partir puis descendit rejoindre ses amis, qu'il finit par retrouver dans la salle où il les avaient laissés. Une fois qu'il les eut rejoints, il leur demanda:

« Alors, les gars, vous avez une idée ? »

Les deux autres secouèrent la tête mais Ron ajouta:

« Mes frères sont connus pour leurs farces, on pourrait les mettre à contribution »

Harry et Drago s'empressèrent d'accepter et les trois amis se mirent d'accord sur la façon dont ils allaient agir. Après cela, ils se séparèrent, les deux lions retournant à leur salle commune. Drago, lui, alla à la bibliothèque.

Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Ron déboulèrent dans la salle commune, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Ils eurent beau fouiller du regard toute la salle, ils n'y trouvèrent aucune trace des jumeaux. En fait, la salle leur sembla étrangement vide. Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour se rappeler pourquoi: à cette heure, normalement, tous les élèves avaient cours… et eux aussi, se rappelèrent-ils brusquement. Dix minutes et un regard paniqué plus tard, ils s'arrêtaient devant la salle de métamorphose dans un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé. La porte étant ouverte, ils entrèrent sans frapper et se retrouvèrent face à une professeur Mcgonagall furieuse. Leur retard n'était pas passé inaperçu, visiblement.

« Bonjour Messieurs Potter et Weasley. J'espère pour vous que vous avez une excellente raison d'arriver dans mon cours quelques minutes seulement avant la sonnerie. »

Alors qu'ils cherchaient une excuse valable, ils se rappelèrent que Drago était à la bibliothèque et qu'ils allaient également devoir excuser son retard. Harry baissa les yeux, ses chaussures lui semblant soudainement d'un intérêt capital:

« On s'étaient perdus ? Tenta maladroitement Ron sans grand espoir.

\- Allez vous asseoir, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. »

Les deux garçons obéirent sans discuter.

Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce que retentisse la cloche marquant la fin du cours. Après quoi, ils allèrent se poster devant le bureau professoral.

L'adulte planta son regard dans celui de ses élèves et leur demanda:

« Je suppose que vous ne savez pas non plus pourquoi Mr Malefoy n'était pas présent pendant mon cours.

\- Non ». Les deux amis avaient répondu en même temps.

Leur directrice de maison ferma les yeux un instant et soupira:

« Hors de ma vue, tous les deux, et je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous. Compris ?

\- Oui madame. »

Elle ajouta, juste avant qu'ils ne partent:

\- J'allais oublier, avant que vous partiez. Ce soir, 20h, devant mon bureau. Et n'oubliez pas de dire à Mr Malefoy que je l'y attend également. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Ils quittèrent la salle et à peine furent-ils dans le couloir qu'ils se mirent à courir pour rejoindre Drago à la bibliothèque, entre autre pour le prévenir qu'ils avaient tous les trois une retenue le soir même.

Entre cours et moments entre amis, le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Ils passèrent donc la soirée à nettoyer _sans magie_ la salle de métamorphose.

Le soir, au moment de se coucher, Harry avait beau être plus qu'épuisé, il se rendit compte qu'il avait été plus heureux en un seul jour à Poudlard qu'en dix ans chez les Dursley et se surprit à espérer que rien ne change.

Il ignorait encore que cette année serait pleine de surprises.


	6. Des nouvelles de Poudlard

_**Chapitre 6: Des nouvelles de Poudlard**_

 _Salut petite sœur,_

 _Comme promis, je t'écris pour te donner des nouvelles et te dire comment s'est passée ma rentrée. Tu te souviens de Drago, le garçon que j'avais rencontré en faisant mes courses sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Je l'ai revu dans le train, et je me suis également fait un autre ami. Il s'appelle Ron et sa famille et celle de Drago se détestent. Et j'ai réussi l'exploit de créer une entente entre eux!_

 _Bref, tout va bien pour moi._

 _Et toi ? Ça va ?_

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Ton grand frère qui t'aime et qui pense toujours à toi,_

 _Harry_

 _PS: JE SUIS À GRYFFONDOR!_

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de lire la lettre de son frère, Sarah la replia et la glissa sous son oreiller: il ne fallait surtout pas que Vernon la voit. Elle avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal, la veille, à la récupérer sans se faire prendre. Après tout, une chouette blanche comme neige, ça ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu, particulièrement dans un quartier purement moldu comme Privet Drive. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par l'ouverture brutale du placard qui lui servait de chambre - pour autant qu'on puisse qualifier de « chambre » un placard - et ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'une main empoigna brusquement le col de son pyjama. La voix furieuse de son oncle lui remis définitivement les pieds sur Terre:

« Dans la cuisine. Tout de suite. »

Sarah baissa les yeux et hocha la tête:

« Oui, Oncle Vernon »

Et elle obéit sans discuter, tout en sachant que son oncle trouverait, de toute façon, un prétexte pour s'en prendre à elle. Elle faillit sursauter en sentant la main de l'adulte lui agripper les fesses. Depuis le départ de Harry, il le faisait de plus en plus souvent.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la cuisine, ne voulant pas lui donner une raison de passer à l'étape supérieure. Elle se mit au travail et sortit une poêle, des œufs et une vingtaine de tranches de bacon. Elle alluma le gaz, souleva la lourde poêle et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner des Dursley. Lorsque la famille au complet fut installée, elle attrapa le manche de la poêle des deux mains, la souleva et la posa au centre de la table. Elle les servit selon les habitudes de chacun: un œuf pour la tante Pétunia, trois œufs et une dizaine de tranches de bacon chacun pour l'Oncle Vernon et Dudley. Elle quitta la pièce sans bruit, attrapa ses affaires et partit à l'école. Où du moins, elle serait partie si Vernon ne l'avait pas retenue par le col de sa veste au dernier moment. Il la força à lui faire face et enleva sa ceinture. Sarah enleva son t-shirt et ferma les yeux quand son oncle abattit la ceinture sur son dos, ses épaules et son ventre. Il n'épargna que son visage et encore, uniquement pour que personne ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit. Il lui balança son t-shirt au visage et la chassa à coups de pieds. Elle remit le vêtement en chemin et se retint de hurler lorsque le tissu entra en contact avec sa peau meurtrie. Elle trébucha quand Dudley, passant en courant, la bouscula, probablement volontairement. Elle fut presque soulagée lorsqu'elle vit en face d'elle la grille de l'établissement. Presque, car elle n'était pas plus heureuse à l'école que chez les Dursley. En effet, depuis le départ de son frère, Dudley et sa bande semblait s'être donné pour objectif de faire de sa vie un enfer.

Elle entra à contrecœur et, au moment où elle allait rejoindre sa classe, buta contre quelque chose qui la fit tomber, pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

La journée lui sembla passer beaucoup trop vite et avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « ouf » elle se retrouva devant la grille de l'école. Elle regarda Dudley monter dans la voiture de son père, tout en sachant qu'elle devrait rentrer à pied et qu'elle goûterait à la ceinture de Vernon si elle avait le malheur d'arriver après eux. Elle eut beau courir aussi vite que possible, la voiture était déjà garée depuis bien longtemps lorsqu'elle arriva en vue du 4, Privet Drive.

Elle ne fut pas surprise, en franchissant la porte, de voir que Vernon l'attendait de pied ferme. Elle s'exécuta en silence lorsqu'il lui demanda d'ôter son t-shirt. Elle supporta sans rechigner les coups de ceinture, sachant que si elle se plaignait, ce serait pire, et resta silencieuse lorsqu'il passa aux coups de poings et de pieds. Lorsque, un peu plus tard, il la renvoya dans le placard, elle avait mal partout, plus particulièrement aux côtes. Elle s'endormit quasi instantanément en pensant que la journée avait pourtant bien commencé.

La journée du lendemain fut sensiblement la même, à ceci près que son poignet gauche avait doublé de volume. Une semaine passa, puis une deuxième, sans qu'elle ne trouve le temps de répondre à Harry. Ce ne fut qu'au début de la troisième semaine qu'elle trouva un moment pour lui écrire.

Un midi, elle profita que tout le monde soit en train de manger pour s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque de l'école et, malgré son poignet toujours douloureux, commença à écrire une lettre pour son frère. Elle avait à peine finit qu'elle entendit la sonnerie. Elle se leva, sa lettre à la main, et retourna en classe. Le soir, elle rentra à nouveau en retard et Vernon lui fit clairement comprendre que la prochaine fois qu'elle rentrerait en retard, il le lui fera amèrement regretter. Plus tard, dans le placard, elle confia sa lettre à Hedwige et lui conseilla de ne pas repartir avant la nuit. Le lendemain, lorsque sa tante la réveilla, la chouette de son frère était partie. Toute la journée, elle fut ailleurs, ce qui se répercuta sur ses corvées: le petit déjeuner était raté, la pelouse mal tondue, les fleurs de sa tante pas assez arrosées, etc…

Cette fois, Vernon ne se contenta pas de la menacer: il essaya de l'embrasser de force. Elle réussi à s'enfuir en lui collant son genou dans les bijoux de famille mais elle avait eu la peur de sa vie. Inutile de préciser qu'il enterra dans l'œuf ce début de rébellion. Il la battit si longtemps qu'elle resta inconsciente pendant deux jours. Quand elle se réveilla, elle avait si mal qu'elle pouvait à peine bouger et sentit un vent de panique prendre possession d'elle lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait manqué l'école pendant tout ce temps. Elle ne supporterait pas que son oncle en plus de la priver d'humanité, ne la prive d'une éducation, seule porte de sortie à sa portée.

Ce fut à partir de ce moment qu'elle commença à envisager de faire une fugue. Elle avait vu jusqu'où son oncle était prêt à aller pour la soumettre et ne voulait plus jamais tenter l'expérience.


	7. La colère de Harry

_**Chapitre 7: La colère de Harry**_

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rentrée. Trois semaines qui avaient vu l'amitié de notre trio préféré se confirmer et se solidifier. Celle-ci fut scellée définitivement le jour où le professeur Rogue entra dans la grande salle doté d'oreilles d'âne et d'un magnifique tutu d'un sublime rose bonbon. Entre temps, Harry, suite à un concours de circonstances, était devenu l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, devenant ainsi le plus jeune joueur depuis plus d'un siècle.

En cette matinée de la dernière semaine du mois de septembre, Harry Potter était très inquiet. Depuis la rentrée, il n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse à la lettre envoyée à Sarah. Il commençait à se demander s'il ne lui était pas arrivé quelque chose. Aussi fut-il presque euphorique lorsque Hedwige se posa devant lui alors qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la lettre attachée à sa patte, qu'il s'empressa de détacher. Ron, assis à côté de lui, le vit afficher un très net soulagement tandis qu'il ouvrait l'enveloppe contenant la lettre tant attendue.

Harry la déplia et commença à la lire à voix basse, pour lui-même:

 _Harry,_

 _Ici, rien n'a changé. Je suis désolée de ne te répondre que maintenant, mais disons que j'ai eu un… empêchement. Le lendemain du jour où j'ai reçu ta lettre, je suis rentrée en retard de l'école et l'Oncle n'a pas apprécié. Déjà, ce matin là, j'avais eu droit à la ceinture. Le soir, quand je suis rentrée, il s'est défoulé sur moi. Le lendemain, je pouvais à peine bouger. Il a du me casser plusieurs côtes, je crois, parce que j'avais du mal à respirer. Je crois qu'il m'a aussi cassé le poignet gauche: il avait doublé de volume et est toujours très gonflé._

 _J'espère que tout va bien pour toi,_

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Sarah_

 _PS: Tu me présenteras tes amis en septembre ?_

Lorsqu'il eut finit de lire la lettre, Harry était furieux contre son oncle. Il se leva, le bout de papier désormais froissé dans son poing, et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Il se planta devant le directeur et l'apostropha, en s'efforçant de contenir sa colère:

« Monsieur ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Vous avez trouvé une solution au problème dont je vous avais parlé ?

\- Harry… Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper. »

Harry, déçu, hocha la tête et partit rejoindre ses amis. Les deux autres l'attendaient et eurent le bon sens de ne pas poser de question. Ils commençaient à le connaître assez pour savoir que quand il serait prêt à le faire, Harry leur en parlerait. Harry, lui, essaya de penser à autre chose qu'à sa sœur, seule chez les Dursley. Autrement, il doutait de réussir à contenir sa colère. Heureusement, c'était le week-end, ce qui signifiait: deux jours entiers à profiter de ses amis et pas le moindre cours à l'horizon. De plus, Drago avait réussi à convaincre les deux Gryffondor de faire leurs devoirs le vendredi soir et ils pouvaient donc profiter du week-end pour explorer le château.

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de commencer par le troisième étage car, comme l'avait dit Drago, « si c'est dangereux, c'est forcément intéressant ».

Les trois garçons montèrent les étages, jusqu'à arriver à destination. Ils traversèrent le couloir jusqu'à arriver devant une porte en bois, qui s'avéra être verrouillée. Drago, le plus habile des trois, sortit sa baguette et dit:

« _**Alohomora**_ »

La porte s'ouvrit lentement dans un grincement sinistre. Les trois amis entrèrent en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Un grognement leur fit relever la tête. Ils pâlirent en voyant l'énorme chien à trois têtes qui leur faisait face et quittèrent la pièce en courant. Ils refermèrent la porte en vitesse et s'appuyèrent contre, complètement paniqués. Sans se concerter, ils s'enfermèrent dans une salle de classe vide à proximité.

Ron explosa:

« Par Merlin, c'était quoi ce monstre! »

Drago, ironique, répondit:

« Un chien à trois têtes, Ronnie.

\- Oui, ça, je m'en serais douté, mais ce que je voulais savoir, c'est plutôt ce que fait ce monstre dans une école ? »

Les deux autres secouèrent la tête: ils n'en savaient pas plus que lui.

Le trio quitta la pièce à l'abandon et rejoignit la grande salle, l'heure du repas étant arrivée. Drago, suivant ses amis, alla s'assoir avec eux à leur table. L'intervention de Dumbledore fut quasiment immédiate:

« Mr Malefoy. Vous vous êtes trompé de table. »

Ce à quoi le blond, sachant que le directeur ne voyait déjà pas d'un très bon œil son amitié avec les deux Gryffondor, répondit:

« Professeur, y a-t-il dans le règlement de l'école un seul article interdisant à un élève de s'asseoir à la table d'une autre maison que la sienne ? »

L'adulte répondit à contrecœur:

« Non, aucun article du règlement ne mentionne une telle interdiction » Le vieil homme était furieux mais n'en montra rien. Il se contenta d'un glacial:

\- Bien, asseyez-vous.

Il se jura pourtant intérieurement qu'il prouverait à tous qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un enfant de mangemort. L'enfant s'exécuta et s'assit à la table des Gryffondors.

Ses deux amis le félicitèrent pour son intervention, et les jumeaux Weasley, qui les avaient déjà aidés à se venger de Rogue, se joignirent à eux.

Dès la fin du repas, Harry quitta la grande salle et prit la direction de la volière. Sur le chemin, il profita d'un petit muret pour répondre à la lettre de sa sœur. À son arrivée, il appela Hedwige et attacha la lettre à l'une des pattes de la chouette.

« Apporte ça à Sarah, ma belle. »

Il la regarda s'envoler et rejoignit sa salle commune. Tout en faisant le chemin inverse, il réfléchissait. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il envisageait de parler à ses amis de sa vie chez les Dursley mais il avait peur de la façon dont ils pourraient réagir.

Il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il atteignit le tableau qui abritait sa salle commune. Il en fut tiré par la voix de la Grosse Dame, qui lui demanda le mot de passe:

« Fortuna Major »

Le tableau bascula, le laissant passer. Il monta directement dans son dortoir, vide à cette heure de la journée, pour réfléchir à son problème. Il réalisa que la seule chose qui l'empêchait de dire la vérité, c'était la peur. Peur de Vernon, peur de la réaction de ses amis et, surtout, peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à sa sœur, si jamais l'Oncle venait à savoir qu'il en avait parlé à quelqu'un. Certes Dumbledore lui avait promis qu'il se pencherait sur le problème. Mais les Dursley lui avaient appris, à ses dépens, à ne pas faire confiance aux adultes. Et les seuls à qui il en avait parlé, non seulement, ne l'avaient pas cru, mais lui avaient également dit qu'il ne fallait pas émettre des accusations aussi graves, surtout sans preuve. Oui, décidément, il ne pouvait faire confiance aux adultes.

Les jours suivants, il fut ailleurs, et cela se ressentit: il était distant avec Ron et Drago, n'écoutait pas en cours, bâclait ses devoirs, ne répondait pas toujours aux questions des professeurs, etc…

Gryffondor perdit en une semaine plus de points que depuis la rentrée. Si bien que les amis du brun finirent par le forcer à parler. Harry était coincé: soit il disait la vérité, au risque de mettre Sarah en danger, soit il mentait où détournait la question, et il risquait de se mettre à dos, non seulement ses amis, mais également toute sa maison. Il décida finalement de choisir la première option. Et, sous les yeux horrifiés des deux autres, raconta tout: les coups quotidiens depuis des années, les menaces de Vernon, les privations, les corvées, les punitions injustes, etc… Pour la première fois de sa vie, il raconta l'Enfer qu'ils vivaient, sa soeur et lui, chez les Dursley. Ses amis l'écoutèrent sans rien dire, choqués par ce qu'ils apprenaient à chacun de ses mots. À la fin de son récit, les deux enfants le regardèrent sans rien dire, se contentant de le prendre dans leurs bras, pour un câlin collectif. Harry, lui, était en larmes mais en même temps soulagé d'un poids.

Il leur fallut plusieurs jours pour réussir à se remettre de ces révélations des plus choquantes mais la vie finit par reprendre petit à petit son cours normal, si tant est qu'à Poudlard, quoique ce soit puisse être normal.


	8. L'acte de trop

_**/!\ Ce chapitre comporte une scène susceptible de choquer les plus jeunes /!\**_

 _ **Chapitre 8: L'acte de trop**_

En plein milieu de la nuit, Sarah fut réveillée par… des coups de bec. Elle s'assit difficilement, sa tête touchant le plafond du placard, et alluma la lumière, pour découvrir, voletant à hauteur de ses yeux, la chouette de son frère. Voyant que l'oiseau avait quelque chose d'attaché à une patte, elle prit le courrier et remercia Hedwige. La chouette repartit. Sarah ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une lettre:

 _Sarah,_

 _Si tu tiens à rencontrer mes amis, alors, c'est d'accord, je te les présenterai dès que possible. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir subi les foudres de l'Oncle, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Tu aurais du attendre que ton poignet soit guéri avant de me répondre. Je préfère attendre encore un peu que de te savoir souffrante._

 _Fais attention à toi,_

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Ton frère_

 _Et j'ai parlé de toi au directeur de l'école, il a dit qu'il verrait ce qu'il peut faire._

Lorsqu'elle eut finit de lire la lettre, elle fut soulagée à l'idée que, peut-être, son calvaire allait bientôt prendre fin. D'autant plus que, depuis quelques jours, l'Oncle se montrait de plus en plus entreprenant. La veille, par exemple, il avait essayé de l'emmener à la cave sans lui donner d'explication. Il avait juste précisé qu'après ça, elle saurait rester à sa place.

Elle se rendormit, la lettre posée sur son ventre. Et fut réveillée, quelques heures plus tard, par les coups de sa tante contre la porte du placard. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et sa première réaction fut de dissimuler la lettre sous son oreiller, comme la précédente. Lorsque la - désagréable - voix de la Tante Pétunia lui ordonna, comme tous les matins, de préparer le petit-déjeuner, elle obéit sans un mot. Ensuite, l'Oncle l'envoya tondre la pelouse à coups de pieds, sans se soucier le moins du monde du fait qu'étant en pyjama et au début du mois d'Octobre, elle pouvait facilement tomber malade. Lorsqu'il la poussa dehors, elle sentit sa main baladeuse dans son dos mais ne montra pas de réaction.

Elle effectua la corvée demandée mais ne put s'empêcher de se demander, comme souvent depuis quelques semaines, avec crainte: _quand l'Oncle va-t-il passer à l'étape supérieure ?_

Elle rangea la tondeuse et retourna à l'intérieur. A peine fut elle entrée que Mr Dursley se précipitait dehors pour s'assurer que la tâche demandée avait été effectuée correctement. Elle sût que oui lorsqu'il la bouscula en passant, furieux de n'avoir rien à lui reprocher. Elle décida, pour ne pas lui donner une raison de lui faire du mal, de retourner dans le placard. Là, elle sortit de sa cachette la lettre de son frère et décida d'y répondre.

Elle la relut. Et sourit tristement. Harry lui manquait, elle se sentait un peu seule, sans lui, dans cette maison où on leur faisait bien sentir, jour après jour, qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Son regard se posa, machinalement, sur sa main gauche, qui portait encore les traces du jour où, trois ans plus tôt, sa tante lui avait brûlé la main sur le poêle. Ce jour-là, Harry l'avait rassurée et, le soir même, avait pris beaucoup de risques pour soigner sa main.

Elle sursauta lorsque la lettre lui fut brusquement arrachée des mains. Elle leva les yeux et vit le visage furieux de son oncle. Elle savait que, cette fois, elle aurait de graves ennuis. Après tout, elle leur avait assuré qu'elle n'avait aucun contact avec Harry depuis la rentrée et ne chercherait pas à en avoir…

Elle ne fut pas surprise lorsque l'Oncle l'attrapa brutalement par le bras, manquant de lui déboîter l'épaule. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant sa main s'abattre sur son visage. Elle ne broncha pas non plus quand les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur tout son corps, l'adulte n'épargnant, par la suite, que son visage. En revanche, quand il essaya de l'emmener à la cave, elle se débattit de toutes ses forces, malgré la douleur qui irradiait de chaque parcelle de son corps. Il finit par la repousser dans le placard.

Alors qu'elle pensait être tranquille, il entra à sa suite. Il la plaqua contre le sol. Il se mit à la caresser sur tout le corps, soulevant parfois son pyjama, il l'embrassa même de force. Elle essaya de le repousser, en vain. Elle fut horrifié lorsqu'il glissa sa main dans son pantalon, repoussa sa culotte et commença à caresser son intimité avec un sourire de délectation. Alors qu'elle pensait, au comble de l'horreur, qu'il irait jusqu'au bout, il se redressa et lui dit à l'oreille en susurrant:

« C'était mon dernier avertissement. La prochaine fois que je te trouve avec une lettre à la main, tu le regretteras amèrement. Compris ?

\- Ou… Oui, On… Oncle Ve… Vernon »

Il partit en la repoussant avec violence et elle se cogna l'arrière de la tête contre le mur du fond, puis claqua la porte. Elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi personne n'était intervenu alors qu'elle avait clairement entendu, provenant du salon, le rire de son cousin et savait que sa tante était en cuisine.

Dès qu'il fut partit, Sarah fondit en larmes. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il allait…

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ici un jour de plus, pas après les derniers événements. S'il venait à la… Elle ne le supporterait pas, elle en était sûre. Il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour réussir à se calmer et à sécher ses larmes mais lorsque ce fut fait, elle entreprit de rassembler le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait accumulé au cours des dix dernières années. Elle les mit dans le sac qu'elle utilisait pour l'école, qu'elle rangea ensuite dans un coin. Elle sortit en tremblant du placard puis, jusqu'à la fin de la journée, elle fit tout ce que lui demandèrent les Dursley, se raccrochant à l'espoir qu'il s'agissait là du dernier jour qu'elle passait chez eux.

Lorsqu'elle insista pour se coucher tôt, ils ne s'en plaignirent pas, au contraire: moins ils la voyaient, mieux ils se portaient. Une fois sûre qu'ils dormaient tous, elle attrapa le petit sac à dos contenant ses maigres affaires, quitta le placard, ouvrit la porte de la maison et s'engagea dans la rue en courant, soulagée d'enfin quitter son Enfer personnel.


	9. Fuite désespérée

Note: Une fois n'est pas coutume, plutôt que d'alterner entre Poudlard et Privet Drive, ce chapitre (et probablement le suivant aussi) marquera la suite des (més)aventures de Sarah

* * *

Chapitre 9: Fuite désespérée 

Une fois sûre qu'ils dormaient tous, elle attrapa le petit sac à dos contenant ses maigres affaires, quitta le placard, ouvrit la porte de la maison et s'engagea dans la rue en courant, soulagée d'enfin quitter son Enfer personnel.

oOo

Sarah n'avait pour le moment qu'une seule idée en tête: s'éloigner le plus possible de cette maison de malheur et plus particulièrement de l'Oncle et de ses idées aussi tordues que lui. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait parfaitement que son oncle ferait tout pour la retrouver. Elle savait qu'elle ne passerait pas inaperçue: une gamine de dix ans couverte de bleus et de plaies, marchant de nuit dans la rue en plein mois d'octobre, pieds nus et en pyjama, on ne voyait pas cela tous les jours. Elle marcha une bonne partie de la nuit, sans destination précise, puis, aux premières lueurs du jour, finit par trébucher sur quelque chose de dur, qui lui écorcha les genoux, et s'avéra être un trottoir. Épuisée par sa fuite, elle s'écroula dessus, inconsciente.

Quelques minutes plus tard, probablement attirée par le bruit de la chute de l'enfant, une jeune femme sortit d'une des habitations, elle longea le trottoir et, vit, horrifiée, le petit corps de Sarah. Elle se précipita vers la fillette et, après avoir vérifié qu'elle était bien juste inconsciente, la ramena à l'intérieur. Elle l'installa sur un des lits situés au rez-de-chaussée et, seulement à ce moment là, saisit toute l'horreur de la situation: la petite, âgée seulement d'une dizaine d'années, était vêtue d'un pyjama déchiré deux à trois fois trop grand pour elle. Son corps était couvert de bleus et de plaies en tous genres et ses pieds, probablement à cause de sa fuite, étaient en sang. Ses genoux aussi étaient bien écorchés. Elle alla chercher dans sa salle de bain de quoi désinfecter ses plaies ouvertes. Elle lui enleva son pyjama pour le réparer et ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa l'ampleur des dégâts: la pauvre gamine souffrait de malnutrition. La fillette n'avait que la peau sur les os. Ses côtes étaient clairement visibles, de même que ses os et ses articulations qui étaient saillants.

L'adulte se fit la promesse de la remplumer. Elle veilla sur l'enfant jour et nuit pendant une semaine, la nourrissant, la soignant… jusqu'au jour où, enfin, la fillette ouvrit les yeux.

Sa première réaction, en voyant cette inconnue penchée sur elle, fut d'avoir un mouvement de recul. L'adulte leva les mains en signe de paix et cessa tout mouvement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer davantage. Ayant longtemps travaillé au contact d'enfants traumatisés, en tant que psychologue spécialisée dans ce domaine,elle savait exactement comment réagir dans ce genre de situation, comment établir un premier contact. Elle dit d'une voix douce:

« Bonjour, petite. Contente de te voir de retour parmi nous. Je m'appelle Alice. »

L'enfant répondit d'une voix rauque, conséquence de sa semaine d'inconscience:

« S..Sarah » elle ajouta « Qu… Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? »

Ce à quoi Alice répondit:

« Je t'ai trouvée inconsciente devant chez moi »

Sarah se rappela les derniers événements: la tentative de son oncle, son ultime menace et, enfin, sa fuite désespérée pour tenter de lui échapper.

Elle se mit à paniquer:

« Mon oncle… Il faut que je parte… Il va me retrouver… Il va me faire du mal… Il ne doit pas me retrouver… »

Alice posa ses mains sur les épaules de Sarah:

« Calme-toi. Tu es restée inconsciente pendant une semaine, tu n'es pas en état de partir. Et ne t'en fais pas pour ton oncle, je ne le laisserai pas t'emmener »

Sarah, honteuse, hocha la tête.

Alice ajouta:

« Mais oublions cela pour le moment. Cette maison est désormais la tienne, personne ne t'en chassera et tu y seras toujours en sécurité. Tu as ma promesse. »

Sarah, à la fois heureuse et surprise que quelqu'un fasse enfin attention à elle, s'empressa d'accepter.

Les jours qui suivirent, Sarah reprit des forces et, dès la fin de la semaine suivante, son hôte la laissa se promener dans la maison comme et quand elle le voulait. Lorsque la fillette se sentit capable de monter à l'étage, Alice la laissa se choisir une chambre. Petit à petit, une routine s'installa. Le matin, Sarah descendait déjeuner en compagnie d'Alice, qui l'emmenait à l'école du quartier en allant travailler. Les autres enfants ne furent pas étonnés de sa présence. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un événement de ce genre se produisait. Sarah se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Le soir, l'adulte passait la prendre en revenant du travail et la ramenait chez elle. Elles avaient convenu qu'il valait mieux, pour sa sécurité, que Sarah sorte le moins possible. Aussi ne quittait-elle la maison d'Alice que pour aller à l'école.

Plusieurs mois passèrent. Sarah avait fini par oublier que Vernon la cherchait probablement. Elle considérait Alice comme la mère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et le sentiment était réciproque. Et alors que tout allait pour le mieux, Alice fit une grave erreur. Elle fit une demande d'adoption pour Sarah.

OoooO

Quelques mois plus tôt, à Privet Drive

Comme tous les matins, Pétunia cogna contre la porte du placard. Elle recommença, pensant que la môme refusait de se lever. Après plusieurs échecs, elle ouvrit la porte et hurla en trouvant le placard vide. Le lit était défait et les affaires de Sarah avaient disparues.

« Vernon! » vociféra-t-elle

Son mari descendit en faisant trembler les escaliers. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui se passait, il se figea à la vue du placard vide. Lorsqu'il eut reprit ses esprits, la colère l'envahit et il cria à son tour:

« Où est-elle !? Où est cette foutue gamine !? Comment a-t-elle pu s'enfuir !? »

Ce jour là, Vernon n'alla pas travailler. Il se mit à la recherche de Sarah.

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines, et ses recherches n'avançaient pas. Malgré cela, il refusait de faire appel aux autorités.

Il se passa ainsi plusieurs mois avant qu'un événement particulier ne lui permette de mettre enfin la main sur sa nièce.

Ce soir-là, en ramenant Dudley de l'école, Pétunia croisa une de ses amies du village voisin, qui lui dit qu'une des femmes du village allait adopter « une gamine aux origines douteuses ».

Une fois rentrée, elle s'empressa de rapporter la conversation à son mari qui lui demanda:

« Tu as le nom de cette femme ? »

« Non mais quelques recherches devraient aisément remédier à ce problème. » Assura-t-elle.

C'est ainsi qu'après une semaine de recherches, ils apprirent qu'elle s'appelait Alice et qu'elle avait recueilli, quelques mois plus tôt, une enfant dont la description correspondait à celle de Sarah. Un passage au commissariat local - « Cette femme a enlevé notre nièce, il nous faut son adresse pour aller la chercher » - leur permit de la localiser.

Vernon, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, sauta dans sa voiture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se garait devant la maison. Il frappa contre la porte.

Celle ci s'ouvrit… sur Sarah. Qui hurla en voyant son oncle:

« Alice! »

La jeune femme descendit en courant et demanda:

« Sarah, qu'est ce qui se… »

Elle se figea à la vue de Vernon:

« … passe »

L'homme demanda:

« C'est vous Alice ? »

La femme hocha la tête. Vernon prit Sarah par le bras et l'attira vers lui, puis dit à Alice:

« Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle, je vais la ramener à la maison »

Elle essaya de le retenir, en vain.

Vernon poussa Sarah à l'arrière de la voiture.

Encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, la jeune femme regarda, impuissante, Vernon emmener la fillette tandis que l'enfant criait son nom en se débattant, en vain, pour essayer d'échapper à l'emprise de son oncle. Voir l'enfant, à laquelle elle s'était énormément attachée au cours des quelques mois passés en sa compagnie, au point d'en venir à la considérer comme la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, lui être arrachée fut pour elle un déchirement et son coeur sembla comme se briser à l'intérieur de sa poitrine tandis qu'elle sentait plus qu'elle ne voyait les larmes qui inondaient son visage. Lorsque la voiture disparut de son champ de vision, elle se précipita sur son téléphone pour alerter les services sociaux. Ils lui répondirent qu'ils feraient de leur mieux mais que, sans preuve, ils ne pourraient pas faire grand chose. Or, elle était la seule à savoir ce qu'il se passait chez les Dursley.

Le trajet en voiture fut des plus silencieux. Sarah n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait une fois rentrée. À peine arrivés, son oncle la prit par le bras et l'emmena à la cave. Il verrouilla la porte et enleva pantalon et caleçon puis, avec un plaisir malsain, déshabilla de force l'enfant. Il s'approcha d'elle, la forçant à reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte un mur. Sarah trébucha à plusieurs reprises, manquant de tomber. Lorsque son oncle s'approcha d'elle, à moitié nu, elle ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir la suite. Pendant tout le temps que cela dura, elle se retint de hurler de douleur et de fondre en larmes. Elle était terrorisée et cela dû se voir sur son visage puisqu'elle entendit nettement son oncle ricaner à environ un mètre devant elle. Elle l'entendit marcher jusqu'à elle, ses pas résonnants lourdement sur le sol bétonné de la pièce. Elle serra les poings en le sentant s'appuyer contre elle. Lorsque, après ce qui lui sembla être des heures mais n'était probablement que quelques minutes, elle rouvrit enfin les yeux, Vernon était partit. Alors, seulement à ce moment là, elle laissa éclater sa peine et sa douleur


	10. Un an a Poudlard

_**Chapitre 10: Un an à Poudlard**_

Harry attendit longtemps une réponse à sa lettre, celle-ci ne vint malheureusement jamais. Le jeune sorcier, fou d'inquiétude, demandait régulièrement à Dumbledore s'il avait trouvé une solution afin que sa soeur puisse être mise en sécurité, mais jamais le grand mage ne lui répondait d'une autre façon que par des phrases vides de sens et des regards indéchiffrables.

Malgré cela, le mois d'Octobre fila à toute vitesse et Halloween et son banquet arrivèrent sans que Harry ait eu véritablement le temps de s'ennuyer. Deux événements eurent lieu autour de cette période: le premier match de Quidditch de Harry, également le premier de l'année, qui se solda par une victoire de Gryffondor, et l'introduction d'un troll dans l'école. Ce fut le professeur Quirrell qui donna l'alerte en entrant dans la grande salle en hurlant que la créature était dans les cachots. Un vent de panique prit immédiatement possession de tous les élèves et ceux-ci furent rapidement envoyés dans leur salle commune. On ne déplora heureusement aucune victime suite à cet incident et la vie reprit lentement son cours.

Le trio bicolore - surnommé ainsi par le reste des élèves de Poudlard -, composé par Harry, Ron et Drago, faisait déjà parler de lui à plus d'un titre. En premier lieu parce qu'il était rare de voir une amitié Gryffondor/Serpentard survivre à la répartition dans les-dites maisons. Et ensuite parce que la vengeance contre Rogue ne fut pas son seul méfait. En effet, les trois garçons avaient décidé de faire concurrence aux jumeaux Weasley. Lesquels avaient été ravis de cette « guerre des farces ». Toute l'école se rappelait encore très bien la fois où, par un « heureux » hasard, la plupart des élèves se retrouvèrent avec les cheveux et le corps aux couleurs d'une autre maison. La vue de Serpentard de septième année intégralement rouges et or déclencha un fou rire général.

Décembre arriva rapidement et avec lui, Noël. Drago rentra chez lui, laissant les deux autres seuls à Poudlard, après leur avoir fait promettre de laisser en suspens ce qu'ils appelaient entre eux « le mystère du chien à trois tête ». Chien qui, ils l'avaient appris après le match, s'appelait Touffu.

Le matin de Noël, Harry trouva au pied de son lit une montagne de cadeaux. Il fut surpris, ne s'attendant pas à en recevoir, les Dursley ne l'ayant pas habitué à ce genre d'attention délicate. La voix de Ron le tira de sa contemplation.

« Joyeux Noël, Harry.

\- Joyeux Noël, Ron. »

Le premier présent qu'il ouvrit contenait un pull en laine rouge avec un H doré au milieu. Il se tourna vers Ron:

« Tu sais qui m'a envoyé ça ?

\- Ma mère, probablement. Je lui avais dit que tu ne t'attendais pas à recevoir de cadeau, indiqua le garçon en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu la remercieras pour moi, dans ce cas! s'exclama joyeusement Harry, le coeur soudainement en liesse. »

Son ami se contenta de hocher la tête, sa bouche étant bien trop encombrée par la poignée de chocogrenouilles qu'il venait d'engloutir.

Dans le suivant, empaqueté sobrement dans un papier argenté, se trouvait un livre intitulé « La société sorcière pour les moldus » accompagné d'un mot, dont la calligraphie ne laissait planer aucun doute quant à l'identité de son père-noël:

 _Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir sur notre monde._

 _D._

« Drago n'a visiblement pas pu s'en empêcher, s'amusa-t-il en lisant la préface. »

Ron hocha la tête. Oui, il n'y avait définitivement que leur ami commun pour offrir un bouquin pareil.

Il reçut également: des Dursley, une pièce de monnaie, des jumeaux, un assortiment de bonbons sorciers et de farces et attrapes, de Hagrid, une flûte. Il ne reçut rien de sa sœur et ce simple fait contribua grandement à augmenter l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait déjà à son sujet, car ils se débrouillaient toujours, habituellement, pour s'offrir mutuellement quelque chose. Il y avait enfin un paquet dont l'expéditeur était inconnu. De forme rectangulaire, il était étrangement mou. Harry déchira l'emballage bigarré et en sortit un fin morceau de tissu dont l'aspect et la consistance étaient des plus étranges. On l'aurait dit fait d'un matériau… invisible. Un bout de papier en tomba, qui portant la mention suivante:

 _Puisse tu en faire bon usage._

Aucune signature n'accompagnait ces quelques mots et l'écriture était inconnue des deux enfants . Ce fut Ron qui renseigna Harry quand à la nature de l'improbable étoffe:

« C'est une cape d'invisibilité, Harry. C'est très rare et, surtout, très cher. »

Harry resta un instant interdit, s'interrogeant sur l'identité de celui qui lui avait envoyé un tel présent, puis, face à l'insistance de Ron, il mit la cape sur ses épaules. Après quelques tours sur lui-même et de nombreuses exclamations enjouées de son ami, il dû reconnaître qu'effectivement, il n'y avait plus que sa tête qui était visible.

Le reste des vacances se passa dans la même ambiance. Lorsqu'il revint après les vacances, Drago, qui avait continué les recherches de son côté, montra aux deux autres le résultat desdites recherches : Nicolas Flamel était le créateur de la célèbre pierre philosophale. Harry et Ron trouvèrent un étrange miroir, qu'ils s'empressèrent de montrer au blond a la rentrée, ainsi que la cape de Harry, dès qu'il fut de retour. Ce n'était pas un miroir ordinaire, montrant le simple reflet de la personne se présentant devant, non, il montrait toute sorte de choses et chacun y voyait une image différente.

Harry voyait sa famille au grand complet, Ron se voyait plus âgé, préfet et la coupe de Quidditch à la main, et pour finir Drago se voyait, plus âgé, tournant le dos à son père et, pour couronner le tout, avec le même uniforme aux couleurs de Gryffondor que ses deux amis.

Harry revint plusieurs fois, seul, jusqu'au jour où Dumbledore - et il en profita pour lui poser son éternelle question - lui dit que le miroir serait déplacé le lendemain et qu'il ne devait pas essayer de le retrouver. Bien que le garçon fut très chagriné par la perte du miroir, il reprit sans sourciller le chemin des cours..

Décembre laissa la place à un mois de janvier froid et sec mais enneigé et propice aux batailles de boules de neige. Les jumeaux furent d'ailleurs punis pour en avoir ensorcelé afin qu'elles suivent le professeur Quirrell en visant son turban.

Après de nombreuses recherches, le trio, finit par découvrir ce que cachait Touffu et en vint rapidement, en recoupant les différents éléments accumulés depuis le mois de septembre, à la conclusion que quelqu'un voulait voler la pierre philosophale, l'incroyable trésor si ardemment gardé.

Une autre chose, complètement invraisemblable survint alors que s'annonçait le printemps. Hagrid réussit, ils ne savaient comment, à se procurer… un œuf de dragon. Et s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur la marche à suivre, ils l'étaient parfaitement sur un point essentiel: ils ne pouvaient pas rester là sans rien faire. Un dragon grandissait, crachait du feu, avait une propension à vouloir dévorer ses maîtres et surtout, il n'avait rien à faire dans une école. Ce fut finalement Ron qui trouva la solution: il avait un frère, Charlie, qui travaillait dans une réserve de dragons en Roumanie. S'ils réussissaient à le convaincre de passer à Poudlard… il y aurait certainement moyen qu'il évacue la chose avant que celle-ci ne devienne problématique.

Ron envoya la lettre à son frère qui lui répondit rapidement: il passerait chercher l'œuf - oui, oui, l'œuf, pas le dragon - le samedi suivant, à minuit.

Le jour J arrivé, les trois garçons attendaient le second fils des Weasley au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, l'œuf bien à l'abri dans une boîte en carton. Ils virent rapidement quelqu'un arriver en balai. Le jeune homme se posa, salua rapidement les trois enfants, récupéra la boîte, et repartit immédiatement.

Drago eut la bonne idée de mettre la cape sur eux car Rusard, le concierge, attendait en bas de la tour quand ils descendirent. Ils passèrent devant lui sans se faire voir et allèrent jusqu'au tableau qui gardait la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry insista pour prêter sa cape à Drago « pour être sûr qu'il ne risque rien ». Le blond s'engagea à la lui rendre en mains propres le lendemain, et tint sa parole. Signant ainsi la fin d'une de leurs nombreuses aventures passées et futures.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent sans qu'aucun événement particulier ne vienne troubler à nouveau la quiétude du château. Les trois garçons poursuivaient leurs investigations autour de la pierre philosophale mais, malgré leurs efforts, ils n'avaient toujours pas la moindre idée de qui souhaitait plus que tout la voler. Le match contre Poufsouffle ne fut que pure formalité, Harry ayant établit un record en attrapant le vif d'or en à peine cinq minutes, malgré un arbitrage des plus partials puisqu'effectué par le directeur de Serpentard, qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde à inventer des fautes aux lions et à laisser passer celles de Poufsouffle.

Plus les examens approchaient et plus Drago poussait les deux autres à réviser disant qu'ils auraient « plus de mérite à réussir haut la main qu'à passer de justesse ». Et ils ne purent que lui donner raison.

À quelques jours des examens, Harry décida qu'il était temps d'avoir une réponse définitive à la question posée au directeur en début d'année. Il se leva de sa chaise et dit à ses deux amis qu'il allait voir Dumbledore, avant de quitter la salle de classe inoccupée qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude d'investir afin de pouvoir travailler en toute tranquillité et surtout loin d'éventuels détracteurs, leurs nombreux méfaits n'ayant pas attiré que la sympathie de leurs pairs.

Après avoir traversé nombre de couloirs, il arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau directorial et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait, une fois de plus, pas le mot de passe. Le hasard voulut qu'il entende la voix de l'ancien professeur de métamorphose, qui choisit cet instant précis pour surgir de nulle part, comme il en avait tant coutume.

« Professeur Dumbledore! s'exclama-t-il. C'est justement vous que je cherchais!

\- Oui mon petit, qu'y a-t-il ? l'interrogea l'adulte en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez en un petit geste mécanique.

\- Vous avez trouvé une solution pour aider ma sœur ? commença-t-il, le coeur battant. Et ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas eu le temps, je vous ai laissé toute l'année scolaire, renchérit-il avec hargne.»

Le directeur secoua la tête et expliqua à l'enfant en se penchant vers lui:

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, Harry, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je suis très occupé. »

Harry entendit à peine les derniers mots prononcé par le grand sorcier car dès qu'il comprit que rien ne serait jamais fait pour protéger Sarah, il fit demi tour et partit en courant, pour retourner vers ses amis, seuls habitants de Poudlard à qui il savait pouvoir tout dire. Les larmes brouillèrent rapidement sa vue, et sa course effrénée devint aveugle. Il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet au détour d'un couloir et reconnut, après avoir repris ses esprits, la voix glaciale et méprisante du professeur le plus détesté de l'école:

« On ne court pas dans les couloirs, Potter. Et regardez un peu où vous allez. »

S'il remarqua les pleurs de l'enfant, il n'en dit rien.

Harry rejoignit ses amis, qui n'eurent pas besoin de demander comment s'était déroulé l'entretien: ses larmes leur apportèrent la réponse à cette question.

Ils passèrent la fin de la journée à essayer de le consoler, en vain. Harry était anéanti. Toute l'année, il avait attendu une réponse, une solution à ce problème si cher à son coeur, et finalement, le directeur s'était contenté du « je n'ai pas eu le temps » habituel, broyant les minces espoirs du garçon comme un géant écraserait une souris sous sa chaussure.

Il passa plusieurs jours à se demander pourquoi. Pourquoi fallait-il que les adultes soient aussi cruels envers les enfants ? À force d'entendre les Dursley leur dire, à sa soeur et à lui, qu'ils n'étaient que des bons à rien, qu'ils finiraient drogués où à la rue et autres joyeusetés du même genre, il en était arrivé à penser qu'ils avaient raison. Sa découverte du monde magique et sa rencontre avec Hagrid, puis Drago lui avaient redonné l'espoir que, peut-être, un jour, quelqu'un verrait en lui un enfant, et non un esclave, une bonne ou un parasite. Et là, en l'espace d'à peine quelques minutes, en seulement quelques phrases, quelques mots, Dumbledore venait de réduire à néant cette utopie qu'il s'était construite.

À partir de cet instant, il prit une décision qui allait impacter à jamais sa vie future: c'était fini, il ne ferait plus confiance aux adultes. Ils l'avaient trop souvent déçu. Il fut de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la semaine et plus la fin de l'année approchait, plus il se renfermait sur lui même.

La seule chose qui permettait de remonter le moral du brun était leur enquête sur la pierre. À ce sujet, ils finirent par en conclure que le meilleur moyen de savoir qui cherchait à la voler, était tout simplement… d'aller voir eux même ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

Aussi, ce fut pourquoi, alors qu'il ne restait que quelques jours avant le voyage de retour à bord du _Poudlard Express_ , les trois garçons décidèrent d'aller sous la trappe. Harry, pour être sûr qu'il ne se ferait pas prendre, prêta sa cape d'invisibilité au blond, qui devait les retrouver, Ron et lui, devant la salle commune de Gryffondor à 23h. Après que le Serpentard les eut rejoints, ils se dirigèrent, sous le couvert de la cape, vers le troisième étage. Ils mirent du temps à arriver à destination, devant faire des détours pour éviter divers obstacles - Rusard en patrouille, professeurs en vadrouille, élèves plus âgés hors des dortoirs… - mais ils finirent par se retrouver devant la porte de la salle qui abritait Touffu.

Drago ouvrit la porte d'un « **Alohomora** » chuchoté - mais parfaitement maîtrisé - et les deux Gryffondors du trio le suivirent dans la salle plongée dans le noir. En entendant la musique qui résonnait, Drago, qui menait l'expédition, surpris, s'arrêta net et les deux autres lui rentrèrent dedans. Il s'empressa de verrouiller la porte avant que quelqu'un ne soit attiré par le bruit. Il blêmit lorsque son regard se posa sur _l'énorme_ chien à trois têtes qui dormait comme un bébé, bercé par la mélodie: ils avaient apparemment oublié ce _léger_ détail. Ils se regardèrent: s'il y avait de la musique, ça voulait dire que quelqu'un les avait doublés. Il fit signe à ses deux amis de le rejoindre et ils eurent la même réaction que lui. Harry pointa sa baguette sur une des pattes du monstre et murmura:

« **Wingardium Leviosa »**

Il l'a déposa à côté de la trappe, qu'ils soulevèrent tous trois. Drago sauta le premier, puis Harry à son signal et enfin Ron, après que Harry lui ait dit que la voie était libre. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se relever que quelque chose leur attrapait les chevilles. Drago fut, encore une fois, le premier à comprendre et marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante:

« Un filet du diable. Génial. Comme si on avait pas déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça. **Lumos Solem.** Ajouta-t-il à voix haute.»

La plante fut brûlée par le sort et se ratatina sur elle même avant de tomber en poussière. Les trois enfants furent libérés et passèrent dans la pièce suivante. Ils atterrirent dans une vaste pièce. La porte était juste devant eux. Ils la poussèrent et pénétrèrent dans la pièce. En levant la tête ils virent des formes floues voler au dessus d'eux puis des balais posés dans un coin de la pièce. Le regard du blond fit la navette entre la porte verrouillée, les formes volantes et les balais. Et il s'exclama:

« Des clés !»

Les deux autres, surpris qu'il ait haussé la voix, tournèrent la tête vers lui si rapidement qu'ils faillirent avoir un torticolis. Ils répondirent d'une même voix ahurie:

« Quoi ?»

Drago soupira, pesta contre ses « deux idiots de Gryffondor préférés pas foutus de comprendre les choses du premier coup » et développa:

« Les formes volantes. Ce sont des clés.»

Puis, il alla examiner plus attentivement la porte. Lorsqu'il revint, quelques minutes plus tard, il annonça qu'il leur fallait une grosse clé. Après quelques minutes de recherches, il en déduisit que, puisqu'elle avait logiquement déjà servi, la clé qu'ils cherchaient devait avoir les ailes tordues. Ils enfourchèrent chacun un balai et cherchèrent parmi les clés celle dont ils avaient besoin. Ce fut Harry qui en repéra une en argent qui correspondait à cette description. Il fit signe aux deux autres de l'encercler. À eux trois, ils réussirent à acculer la clé contre un mur et Harry n'eut plus qu'à l'attraper. Il ouvrit la porte et ils passèrent dans la salle suivante, qui contenait un échiquier géant.

Cette fois, ce fut Ron qui prit les choses en main. Il indiqua à ses deux amis où ils devaient se placer. Il s'assura qu'ils suivaient ses instructions et réalisa rapidement qu'il devrait sacrifier son pion, un cavalier, pour leur assurer la victoire. Il l'expliqua à ses amis et s'avança vers la reine qui, d'un coup de son épée de pierre, détruisit sa monture. La chute l'assomma.

Après s'être assurés que leur ami allait bien et qu'il seulement inconscient, les deux autres remportèrent rapidement la partie et passèrent dans la salle suivante, qui contenait un troll mort. Ce dernier fait les inquiéta d'autant plus que celui là leur semblait gigantesque, même pour un troll et que cela signifiait que la personne qu'ils poursuivaient était assez puissante pour tuer un troll adulte. Celle d'après contenait une énigme à base de potions, que Drago résolut rapidement. Les deux garçons, en se rendant compte que la fiole qui permettait de continuer n'était prévue que pour une personne, décidèrent que ce serait Harry qui continuerait et que Drago ferait demi tour.

Le blond quitta la salle grâce à la fiole qui permettait de revenir en arrière et rejoignit la salle aux échecs. Il réveilla Ron et ils retournèrent à la salle située juste sous la trappe. Alors qu'ils cherchaient un moyen de remonter, Drago se rappela d'un sort qu'il avait lu dans la bibliothèque familiale quelques années plus tôt. Il en parla au rouquin et pointa sa baguette vers le haut. Il dit:

\- **Ascensio.**

Ce fut comme si une corde invisible était sortie de la baguette du blond pour aller s'accrocher au sol en haut. Aussitôt de retour à la surface, les deux enfants quittèrent la salle en courant et manquèrent de percuter le directeur, qui arrivait à ce moment. Il leur fallut plusieurs tentatives pour réussir à lui expliquer la situation. Il leur demanda de rejoindre leurs camarades et entra dans la salle. Les deux amis obéirent et passèrent les heures suivantes à s'inquiéter. Ce ne fut qu'en fin de journée qu'ils apprirent que Harry était à l'infirmerie. Ils s'y précipitèrent et apprirent qu'il était inconscient. Il se réveilla trois jours plus tard. Dumbledore lui expliqua que la pierre ayant été détruite, les Flamel allaient mourir. Il apprit également que Quirrell était mort. L'infirmière ne le laissa assister au banquet de fin d'année que parce que le directeur lui avait assuré qu'il ne courrait aucun risque.

Lorsque Harry entra dans la grande salle, le jour de celui-ci, l'immense pièce était aux couleurs de Serpentard. Il se dirigea vers sa table et s'installa à côté de Ron, qui lui fit promettre de leur raconter, à Drago et lui, ce qui s'était passé dans la dernière salle. Le brun, qui en avait de toute façon l'intention, hocha la tête.

Au milieu du brouhaha, le directeur prit la parole:

« Encore une année qui se termine. Celle-ci fut riche en rebondissements. Avant de vous laisser profiter du festin, nous allons remettre la coupe des quatre maisons. À la quatrième place, avec 302 points, Gryffondor. En troisième position, il Poufsouffle avec 320 points. Ensuite, Serdaigle avec 400 points. Et enfin, à la première place, Serpentard avec 472 points. Oui, oui, bravo Serpentard.»

Harry et Ron savait qu'ils allaient en entendre parler pendant tout le trajet, de la victoire de Serpentard. Le directeur reprit la parole une fois les élèves calmés :

« Cependant, j'aimerais distribuer quelques points de dernière minute. À Mr Drago Malefoy, pour avoir fait preuve d'une logique qui fait défaut à beaucoup de sorciers, j'accorde 50 points. À Mr Ronald Weasley, pour avoir mené à bien la plus belle partie d'échecs que l'on n'ait vu à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, j'accorde 50 points. Et enfin, à Mr Harry Potter, pour service rendu à l'école, j'accorde 60 points. Il convient donc de faire quelques ajustements. Serpentard, avec 522 points, reste en tête. Cependant, Gryffondor passe à la deuxième place avec 412 points. Et maintenant, bon appétit à tous.»

Les plats apparurent sur les tables et les élèves se jetèrent littéralement dessus. Après le repas, chacun rejoignit son dortoir. Le lendemain, ce fut la ruée vers le train, tous étant ravis de quitter les bancs de l'école le temps des vacances. Notre trio préféré s'installa dans un wagon. Le trajet ne fut pas des plus calmes. Ils reçurent, notamment, la visite des jumeaux Weasley, qui leur confièrent qu'ils espéraient trouver en eux « des rivaux à la hauteur de leur génie » et leur arrachèrent la promesse qu'ils deviendraient des farceurs dignes de ce nom à partir de la prochaine rentrée. Lorsque le train arriva en gare de King's Cross, Harry promit également à ses amis qu'il leur écrirait et Drago lui jura qu'il viendrait le chercher au moindre problème.

Enfin, les trois jeunes sorciers descendirent du train et rejoignirent leurs familles respectives. Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir que seule sa tante était présente: Dudley était encore à l'école et il se doutait bien que Vernon ne serait venu pour rien au monde.

Sa tante lui agrippa le poignet et le tira fermement jusqu'à la voiture. Il mit difficilement sa lourde valise dans le coffre et monta à l'arrière. Bien qu'il ne le montra pas, il était fou d'inquiétude: il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Sarah depuis début octobre et avait un mauvais pressentiment. La voiture démarra, le sortant de ses sombres pensées, direction Privet Drive et un été qui, il l'ignorait encore, ferait partie des pires souvenirs de toute sa courte vie.

 **Note:** Et voilà. La première partie est terminée. Sachant qu'il m'a fallu quasiment 10 mois pour l'écrire, ça me fait bizarre de me dire qu'elle est finie. La partie 2 commence dès le chapitre suivant.


	11. Juillet sous le signe de la violence

_**Chapitre 11: Juillet sous le signe de la violence**_

Lorsque le véhicule de son oncle pénétra dans l'allée du 4, Privet Drive et que son moteur cessa de vrombir, Harry sauta au dehors et récupéra sa valise ainsi que la cage de sa chouette. Il monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et fila dans sa chambre. Il y rangea sa valise dans un coin et se jeta sur son lit afin de lâcher un profond soupir avant que les cris stridents de sa tante ne lui ordonnent de redescendre. Il s'exécuta et effectua sans broncher chaque tâche qu'elle lui demanda de réaliser. Peu de temps après, Vernon ramena Dudley de l'école. Son cousin le bouscula en passant et son oncle le regarda comme s'il n'était qu'une saleté sur sa chaussure. Rien de nouveau de ce côté-là.

Lorsque sa sœur rentra, un peu plus tard, ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler, mais il remarqua que Vernon semblait la terroriser encore plus que d'habitude, si toutefois c'était seulement possible. Après avoir mangé, si tant est qu'on puisse qualifier de repas quelques restes rancis, il alla directement se coucher, épuisé par sa journée.

En pleine nuit, il fut réveillé en sursaut par un hurlement. Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers sans un bruit, étonné que cela n'ait pas réveillé les Dursley dans la foulée. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du placard et celle ci s'ouvrit immédiatement, preuve que Sarah ne dormait pas. Il entra et referma derrière lui. Voyant sa jeune sœur en larmes, il la prit dans ses bras. Il n'avait qu'une envie: retrouver le responsable de son état - bien qu'il ait une petite idée de son identité - et lui faire passer l'envie de faire pleurer sa sœur. Il la vit se tendre mais ne dit rien. Il savait que lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête à le faire, elle lui parlerait. Il essuya avec le dos de sa main les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues et ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque, à travers la grille du placard, que le soleil commençait à éclairer la maison. Il sourit en remarquant que Sarah avait fini par se rendormir. Il se leva, l'embrassa sur le front et quitta le placard, retournant dans sa chambre en silence.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi. Tous les soirs, Harry rejoignait Sarah dans le placard, même lorsqu'elle ne le réveillait pas. Ils restaient assis en silence, se contentant simplement de profiter l'un de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Mais Vernon finit par avoir des doutes. La veille du onzième anniversaire de Sarah, il remarqua qu'Harry était de plus en plus fatigué. Alors, le lendemain matin, il décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Il se leva très tôt, bien plus que d'habitude, et descendit. Il ouvrit la porte du placard et, comme il s'y attendait, trouva Harry endormi, la tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur, qui elle même dormait, la tête sur l'épaule du jeune garçon. Alors que n'importe qui d'autre aurait été attendri et les auraient installés plus confortablement, Vernon, lui, entra dans une fureur noire. Il devint plus rouge que la lave d'un volcan en éruption et réveilla les deux enfants d'un coup de pied dans les côtes. Il alla enfermer Harry dans sa chambre puis attrapa Sarah qui, pétrifiée par la brutalité de son oncle, n'avait pas eu le temps de s'enfuir, par le bras. Il l'emmena à la cave malgré ses hurlements et les coups qu'elle tentait désespérément de faire pleuvoir sur son large bras. Mais malgré les griffures et les morsures qu'elle lui infligea avec rage pendant toute la durée du trop court trajet, il la traîna dans les escaliers, la poussa violemment sur le sol humide et verrouilla la porte derrière eux.

Durant tout le temps de son absence, Harry fit les cents pas dans sa chambre. Il ne savait pas où était sa sœur et ça l'inquiétait énormément. Ça l'inquiétait d'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Vernon la laissait dans le placard alors qu'au même âge, lui avait déjà sa propre chambre. Il ne revit sa sœur que quelques heures plus tard, le soir même, lorsqu'il dut descendre pour mettre la table, après avoir entendu sa tante - les pas étaient trop légers pour être ceux de son oncle où de son cousin déverrouiller la porte de l'extérieur, pendant qu'elle préparait le repas. Il lui jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil. Elle marchait les jambes légèrement écartées, pas assez pour que ce soit vraiment visible mais quelqu'un qui la connaissait bien le remarquait sans peine. Elle boitait légèrement et avait le visage crispé, comme si elle avait mal mais ne voulait pas le montrer.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Vernon verrouilla le placard et garda la clé avec lui. Harry descendit… et remonta aussitôt qu'il eut constaté que le placard lui était inaccessible. Il ne réussit à s'endormir que très tard dans la nuit et fut à nouveau réveillé par un hurlement de sa sœur. Il entendit des pas lourds, qu'il reconnut comme étant ceux de son oncle, descendre l'escalier. Il eut l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé plusieurs heures lorsqu'il l'entendit remonter. Il ne réussit à se rendormir que vers cinq heures, mortifié.

Il était tellement inquiet pour sa sœur qu'il fut ailleurs toute la journée, ce qui lui valut de goûter à la colère de son oncle. Et qui disait « colère de Vernon », disait « coups de ceinture ». Il se coucha avec le ventre et le dos en sang.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ses draps étaient si souillés qu'il dut les changer. Sa tante lui aurait certainement fait récurer à mains nues si elle avait pu voir leur état avant qu'il ne les mette discrètement dans machine à laver.

Deux autres semaines passèrent sans qu'aucun mot ne s'échappe des lèvres serrées de douleur et de rage de Sarah et vers la fin du mois de juillet, Harry se décida à écrire à ses amis pour lui demander de venir le chercher. La folie le guettait et il ne savait combien de temps encore il pourrait endurer ce supplice. Poudlard et le monde magique lui manquaient tellement…

Le matin du 30 juillet, il fut réveillé, comme tous les matins depuis le 13 juillet, par les pas de son oncle dans l'escalier et vit qu'il avait reçut une lettre. Il alla l'ouvrir et sentit qu'un poids quittait ses épaules en lisant que Ron viendrait les chercher avec son père, Sarah et lui, le lendemain après-midi.

Il prépara le petit déjeuner le cœur léger et apostropha son oncle avec réserve, après lui avoir servi ses tartines:

« Oncle Vernon ?

\- Hmm ? Grogna celui-ci sans lever la tête de son journal

\- J'ai un ami qui viendra nous chercher avec son père, Sarah et moi, demain après midi.

L'homme leva la tête, soudainement très intéressé par son esclave de neveu, et demanda:

« Et vous ne reviendrez que l'été prochain ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Il savait que son oncle ne résisterait pas à la tentation de passer une année complète sans les avoir dans les pattes. Mr Dursley finit par hocher sèchement la tête après avoir réfléchi quelques minutes avant de reprendre l'appliquée découpe de ses œufs brouillés.

Dès qu'il le put, Harry prévint sa sœur, fou de joie, qu'ils partiraient le lendemain. Le sourire éclatant de la fillette lorsqu'il le lui annonça lui prouva qu'il avait eu raison de parler d'elle à ses amis.

 _ **OoooO**_

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Sarah envisageait de parler à son frère de ce qu'elle vivait depuis quelques mois mais de savoir qu'il s'agissait du dernier jour qu'elle passait dans cette maison avant un an lui donna le courage dont elle avait besoin pour se confier. Alors, elle profita d'un moment de la journée où les Dursley n'avaient pas besoin d'eux pour rejoindre son frère dans sa chambre. Elle entra et il leva la tête de sa valise qu'il était en train de préparer. Il lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'assoir sur son lit. Elle s'exécuta en triturant ses doigts, signe qu'elle était préoccupée. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour rassembler le courage nécessaire à une telle révélation. Elle avait peur de sa réaction. Elle prit finalement la parole en se disant qu'il fallait qu'elle lui en parle, qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder ça pour elle plus longtemps:

« H… Harry ? bredouilla-t-elle sans le regarder.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-il inquiet. »

Il sentait que ce qu'elle avait à lui annoncer était important et répondrait certainement à toutes les questions qu'il avait pu se poser depuis le début des vacances – enfin, en tout cas l'espérait-il.

« Je… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. C… C'est im… important alors je te demanderai de ne pas m'interrompre. D… d'accord ?

\- D'accord, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

\- Après ton départ, Vernon à commencé à devenir de plus en plus… entreprenant. Assez rapidement, j'ai commencé à envisager de m'enfuir. Un jour, il à découvert que nous étions restés en contact alors que je lui avais assuré que ce n'était pas le cas. »

Elle fit une pause pour essuyer les larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux puis reprit tremblante:

« D'abord, il a voulu m'emmener à la cave après avoir passé ses nerfs sur moi mais j'ai réussi à le repousser. Il… il est entré dans le placard et - elle essuya ses larmes - il a commencé à… à me… me t… toucher. Il… S… ses mains sont passées sous mes vêtements. Il… il a dit que la prochaine fois qu'il me trouvait avec une lettre à la main, je le regretterai amèrement. »

Elle fit une pause et jeta un œil au visage impassible de son frère. Même s'il n'en montrait rien, elle voyait bien qu'il était furieux. Elle reprit:

« J… j'ai rassemblé mes affaires dans un vieux sac à dos de Dudley et attendu qu'ils dorment tous puis je… j'ai q… quitté la maison. J'ai marché longtemps, toute la nuit. J… j'ai fini par trébucher sur un trottoir et ensuite, trou noir. Je me suis réveillée une semaine plus tard chez une dame très gentille. Elle s'est occupée de moi comme si j'étais sa fille, alors qu'on se connaissait à peine. Je suis restée chez elle longtemps, plusieurs mois. »

Elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et essuyer son nez et continua:

« J'ai été plus heureuse en quelques mois chez elle, qu'en 10 ans ici. Et un jour… elle à voulu m'adopter. »

Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité et elle dut s'arrêter à nouveau. Elle reprit une fois calmée:

« Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai été réveillée par des coups contre la porte d'entrée. C'était Vernon. Il m'a ramenée ici et à peine arrivés, il m'a emmenée à la cave. Et là, il… il m… m'a… v… v… Sarah éclata en sanglots sans réussir à finir sa phrase. »

Harry n'en eut de toute façon pas besoin pour comprendre que Vernon avait mis sa menace à exécution. Il était fou de rage contre son oncle. Il se promit qu'il paierait pour avoir osé poser ses sales pattes sur sa sœur. Il se leva et se rapprocha de Sarah pour aller passer un bras autour des épaules de la plus jeune, qui lui demanda d'une voix hésitante:

« Tu… Tu m'en veux ? D'avoir mis aussi longtemps à te le dire ?

\- Non. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir, et surtout pas pour… ça. C'est à lui que j'en veux. »

Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position mais les Dursley finirent par les appeler pour qu'ils viennent préparer le repas. L'idée qu'ils partiraient le lendemain leur donna la motivation nécessaire pour obéir sans discuter et empêcha Harry de faire la peau à son oncle.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, Harry eut un mal fou à trouver le sommeil tant sa colère contre Vernon était grande. Il n'était habituellement pas quelqu'un de rancunier mais il savait que jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait à Sarah. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à s'endormir, son sommeil ne fut pas reposant, loin de là, puisque les révélations de Sarah lui donnèrent des cauchemars pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Si bien que, le lendemain, il se réveilla encore plus épuisé. Il fallut que sa sœur le lui souhaite pour qu'il se rappelle que c'était son anniversaire: on était le 31 juillet et il avait 12 ans. Mais c'était également le jour où les Weasley devaient venir les chercher. La simple idée de passer un an loin de sa « famille » lui donnait envie de sauter au plafond mais, malheureusement, il se doutait que les Dursley n'apprécieraient pas le spectacle et refusait de leur donner une raison - bonne ou mauvaise - de l'empêcher de voir ses amis et quitter cet horrible endroit avec Sarah.

La matinée lui sembla passer au ralenti, tant il était impatient de quitter les trois Dursley et, surtout, de retrouver Ron. Il était dans sa chambre, en train d'écrire une lettre pour Drago où il lui faisait part des derniers événements, quand il entendit son oncle l'appeler. Il plia le bout de parchemin à la hâte, faisant baver l'encre, la mit dans sa poche et descendit. Lorsqu'il fut en bas, il soupira, soulagé, en comprenant que l'heure du départ était arrivée. À ce moment, Sarah arriva avec ses affaires. Il fit les présentations puis prit la main de sa sœur dans la sienne. Alors qu'il allait demander à Mr Weasley comment ils étaient venus, celui leur expliqua qu'ils allaient transplaner et, devant le regard interrogateur des deux Potter, se demandant en quoi cela consistait il tendit un bras à Harry. Le garçon s'y accrocha, et Ron, après lui avoir adressé un sourire excité, s'empara de l'autre. Puis, dans un _CRAC_ sonore, le sorcier disparut avec les trois enfants, sous les yeux exorbités des Dursley.


	12. Août synonyme de bienveillance

_**Chapitre 12: Août synonyme de bienveillance**_

Quelques secondes plus tard, Arthur Weasley apparut dans une cour avec, suspendu à un bras, son plus jeune fils, Ronald et, à l'autre, les enfants Potter, Harry et Sarah ainsi que leurs valises qu'il tenait à la main. Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une femme rousse, attirée par le bruit, sortit sur le seuil de la maison. Elle détailla les deux Potter et fut alarmée par leur maigreur, surtout celle de Sarah. En effet, le mois passé chez les Dursley semblait avoir suffi à faire perdre à Harry les quelques kilos qu'il avait pris à Poudlard. Quant à Sarah, il était impossible de deviner qu'elle avait été loin de Privet Drive l'espace de quelques mois si on ne le savait pas déjà. Molly fit rentrer tout le monde à l'intérieur et mit les trois enfants à table. En la regardant servir leur dernier fils et les deux Potter, Arthur sourit en réalisant que sa moitié était parfaitement dans son élément et que très vite, les deux enfants reprendraient du poil de la bête.

L'après-midi, Harry profita d'un moment de libre pour envoyer Hedwige à Drago avec une lettre, en plus de celle déjà écrite à Privet Drive, disant que les Weasley étaient venus les chercher, sa sœur et lui, et qu'ils allaient aussi bien que possible maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus chez les Dursley. Il hésita un moment à ajouter à la lettre la révélation de Sarah puis il se dit que sa sœur n'aimerait certainement pas qu'il le fasse sans son autorisation. Il envoya finalement sa lettre sans en faire mention puis descendit rejoindre Ron et ses frères, les jumeaux pour une partie de Quidditch. Ils jouaient à deux contre deux: Ron et lui, contre Fred et Georges.

Les garçons étaient si concentrés sur leur jeu qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils avaient un public. En effet, Sarah, curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait le sport préféré de son grand frère - et des sorciers en général -, les regardait jouer depuis le cadre de la porte de derrière. Soudain, sentant une main sur son épaule, l'enfant se retourna brusquement et, après avoir avisé l'inconnu qui lui faisait face, recula rapidement en s'apercevant qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il ne comprit pas cette réaction pour le moins inhabituelle et se demanda vaguement ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il lui tendit alors une main chaleureuse et se présenta:

« Bonjour. Je suis Percy. Toi, tu t'appelles Sarah c'est ça ? »

La fillette hocha vivement la tête. Ce garçon, visiblement beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle lui faisait peur. Elle le trouvait très grand et même la voix douce avec laquelle il avait parlé ne suffisait pas à la rassurer. De plus, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver ce qui ne l'aidait absolument pas à se calmer.

Le roux se rappela alors ce que leurs parents leur avaient dit la veille, que les Potter avaient eu une enfance difficile et se gifla mentalement en se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi dire et aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait - autrement dit, pas grand chose - pour pouvoir revenir en arrière afin d'éviter de faire une telle bévue. Il fut sauvé par l'intervention de Harry, qui avait fini par remarquer que sa sœur les observait. Il fit signe aux trois autres de poser pied à terre et rejoignit sa sœur. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se tourna vers Percy, qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air plus gêné que jamais.

« Tu peux nous laisser, s'il te plaît ? lui demanda-t-il. »

Le rouquin acquiesça et remonta dans sa chambre. Une fois qu'il fut hors de portée de voix, Harry se tourna vers sa sœur et mit les mains sur ses épaules.

« Ça va aller maintenant. Je ne laisserais plus personne te faire du mal, je te le promets, lui assura-t-il avec douceur.

Sarah, encore incapable de parler, hocha la tête. Elle avait toujours fait confiance à Harry pour la protéger et il ne l'avait jamais déçue. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, profitant de son étreinte. Percy, qui s'était retourné sur le seuil de l'entrée de sa chambre, esquissa un sourire attendri avant de s'éclipser en silence, poussant la porte derrière lui.

Quelques jours après l'arrivée des Potter au Terrier, les lettres de Poudlard firent irruption dans la cuisine. Et il y en avait une pour Sarah, à la plus grande joie de la concernée et de son frère. Harry était vraiment ravi et soulagé que sa sœur ait l'occasion de découvrir Poudlard à son tour. Son entrée dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie lui avait été bénéfique et il espérait qu'il en serait de même pour elle. Après tout, avant Ron et Drago, il n'avait jamais eu d'amis, aussi triste que ça puisse paraître. Aussi priait-il pour que la fillette trouve également des personnes de confiance parmi ses futurs camarades. Arthur et Molly crurent être pris d'hallucinations en voyant sur la liste des fournitures scolaires l'intégralité des œuvres de Gilderoy Lockhart mais pas pour la même raison. Lui, parce que ces livres coûtaient une véritable fortune et que leur fille entrait également à Poudlard cette année, ce qui rajoutait des exemplaires à acquérir, et elle, parce que le blond était son idole.

Dans l'après-midi, les parents Weasley rassemblèrent leur tribu ainsi que les deux Potter pour emmener tout ce petit monde faire les courses de rentrée. Les plus âgés passèrent en premier puis ne resta, en plus des deux adultes, que les deux plus jeunes Weasley ainsi que Harry et Sarah. Les deux derniers n'ayant jamais utilisé la poudre de cheminette, Ron passa en premier pour leur montrer. Puis vint le tour de Harry. Le garçon monta dans la cheminée, prit une poignée de poudre qu'il lâcha en disant bien fort:

« Chemin de Travers ! »

Il disparut et le couple Weasley échangea un regard perplexe. Sous les yeux inquiets de leur fille et de Sarah, Arthur demanda à sa femme:

« Je n'ai pas rêvé… il a bien dit… »

Celle-ci acquiesça. Ils avaient entendu la même chose. Ce fut avec une boule au ventre que Sarah prit place à son tour dans la cheminée, la main remplie de poudre. Lorsqu'elle prononça distinctement sa destination, elle espéra avec toute la force de son être que Harry l'attendrait de l'autre côté des flammes, malgré les insinuations de Molly et Arthur. Quelques minutes plus tard, la maison était vide de toute présence humaine.

Arrivée sur le Chemin de Traverse, Sarah s'inquiétait de ne pas voir son frère, qui malgré ses prières ne l'attendait pas dans la cheminée de réception. Le monde qu'elle découvrait était nouveau pour elle et elle aurait préféré qu'il soit avec elle pour l'y guider. Elle croisait les doigts pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé: elle connaissait le don qu'avait son aîné pour se fourrer dans les pires ennuis. Il semblerait que son souhait ait été entendu car dès lors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Harry lui fut ramené par quelqu'un de très grand. Elle eut un grand sourire en le voyant, rassurée qu'il soit en un seul morceau. Elle se jeta dans ses bras… après l'avoir giflé pour l'inquiétude qu'il lui avait causé. Tout en le serrant contre elle, elle lui glissa à l'oreille:

« Plus jamais tu ne me refais un coup pareil, compris ? »

Le plus âgé acquiesça et ils se mirent en route. Après être passés par Gringotts, afin d'un récupérer quelques gallions, ils commencèrent par les baguettes des deux plus jeunes. Après une dizaine d'essais, Sarah obtint une baguette souple de vingt-et-un centimètres en bois de charme. Un dégradé de couleur rendait le manche de la baguette plus clair.

Ils continuèrent avec Fleury et Bott où ils tombèrent sur une séance de dédicace des livres de Gilderoy Lockhart… et où Sarah put se faire une idée de l'ampleur de la célébrité de son frère chez les sorciers. Aussitôt que le blond et charismatique sorcier eut repéré Harry, il lui tomba dessus comme des vautours sur une charogne. Et ce, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de l'entourage du jeune garçon qui resta bras ballant au milieu de l'allée centrale bondée. La fillette pensait alors que la journée ne pas plus mal tourner. La suite lui prouva qu'elle avait tort de penser cela, car tandis qu'ils allaient ressortir avec les livres de tout le monde, ils tombèrent presque littéralement sur deux autres blonds. Autant elle reconnut le plus jeune, Drago, le deuxième ami de son frère, autant le plus vieux ne lui disait absolument rien. Au vu de leur ressemblance, il s'agissait indéniablement du père du garçon. Après avoir échangé deux où trois piques, les deux pères de famille commencèrent à se battre comme des chiffonniers. Un vendeur fut obligé de les séparer et mit tout le monde dehors. Sarah fut presque sûre d'être la seule à avoir remarqué le petit carnet que Lucius Malefoy avait glissé dans le chaudron de la fille des Weasley alors que celle-ci était prise dans la cohue.

Après cet incident déplorable, ils étaient rentrés au Terrier.

Le matin du premier septembre, il semblait à Sarah que le mois qui venait de s'écouler n'avait comporté que quelques jours. Ce jour là, Arthur et Molly réveillèrent tout le monde aux aurores et s'assurèrent que toutes les valises étaient prêtes. Ils étaient si nombreux qu'Arthur avait dû ensorceler la Ford Anglia qu'il avait « emprunté » au ministère pour qu'ils puissent tous tenir dedans.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare à dix heure et demi, après un trajet plutôt mouvementé, Croutard ayant manqué de finir écrasé sur la quatre voies un peu avant Londres. Ron n'avait, par la suite, pas cessé de geindre pendant que Fred et George tentaient tous les jeux de mots les plus improbables avec le mot « rat ». Une fois de l'autre côté de la barrière, les Weasley mirent Sarah et leurs enfants dans le train, après s'être assurés que personne n'avait oublié ses affaires où son animal. Dans la précipitation de la rentrée, personne ne remarqua l'absence de Harry et Ron. Sarah s'installa dans un compartiment déjà occupé par un garçon de son âge. L'occupant des lieux avait des cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus et semblait, de ce pouvait voir Sarah, particulièrement petit pour son âge. Remarquant qu'il n'était plus seul, il se présenta en bégayant:

« B… Bonjour. Je m'appelle Colin. Colin Crivey. Et toi ?

\- Sarah Potter. »

La fillette vit clairement le visage de son interlocuteur afficher une expression choquée et se rappela - trop tard - que son frère, et leur nom de famille par extension, étaient célèbres chez les sorciers. Pour éviter l'avalanche de questions qui ne manquerait pas de les emporter, elle réorienta la conversation vers un sujet moins… glissant et lui demanda:

« Tu entres en première année ?

\- Oui. Toi aussi ?

\- Oui, dit-elle soulagée de trouver quelqu'un soumis aux mêmes incertitudes qu'elle. Tu espères aller dans quelle maison ? le questionna-t-elle avec curiosité, elle-même ne s'étant que très récemment posé la question.»

Le blond haussa les épaules avant de répondre:

« Mes parents sont moldus. Donc… je n'en sais rien. Et toi ? »

Sarah réfléchit un moment avant de répondre. Elle réalisait qu'elle n'y avait finalement pas tant réfléchi que cela. Elle finit par dire après mille tergiversations:

« Et bien… je suppose que tu n'ignores pas que mon frère est à Gryffondor. »

Colin hocha la tête. Oui, il le savait, mais qui l'ignorait encore ? Sarah reprit:

« Donc je suppose que j'irais là- bas également, conclut-elle. »

Après cela, ils échangèrent des banalités jusqu'au passage de la dame au chariot. Ce fut un moment de découverte pour tous les deux, Sarah n'ayant pas encore eu l'occasion de découvrir les bonbons des sorciers. Ils étaient en pleine dégustation lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par deux arrivées successives: d'abord Drago qui demanda à Sarah - qu'il avait reconnu grâce aux descriptions de son frère - si elle avait vu Harry et Ron. Après la réponse négative de la jeune fille, il reparti déçu. Alors que Colin allait demander à Sarah qui il était, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux acier fit une entrée fracassante dans leur compartiment et en referma violemment la porte. Sarah et Colin fixèrent la nouvelle venue avec des yeux ronds. À ce moment là elle sembla remarquer que, premièrement, elle n'était pas seule. Et que, deuxièmement, les deux autres la regardaient comme si elle était folle. Elle soupira avec lassitude. Elle faisait souvent cet effet là aux gens et décida d'éclaircir les choses:

« Euh… alors, déjà, désolée pour le dérangement. J'aurais pas dû entrer comme ça, sans frapper. Ma sœur veut me présenter à ses amis mais, allez savoir pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à lui faire comprendre que je peux me faire toute seule, des amis. Enfin bon… Je m'appelle Astoria Greengrass. »

Elle leur tendit la main. Sarah et Colin, toujours effrayés, la serrèrent avec hésitation avant de se présenter à leur tour. Tout en se demandant comment elle pouvait avoir autant d'énergie tout en tirant une valise aussi lourde. Ils l'aidèrent à hisser ladite valise dans les filets prévus à cet effet et passèrent le reste du voyage à faire connaissance et à discuter. Si Sarah, pour des raisons évidentes, n'eut pas besoin de présenter son frère, Astoria leur parla de sa grande sœur, Daphnee, qui était à Serpentard dans la même année que Harry. Elle apprit également que Colin avait un petit frère, Dennis, qui avait neuf ans et qui était également un sorcier.

Quand le contrôleur annonça l'arrivée en gare de Pré-au-Lard, Colin fut chassé du compartiment pour que les filles puissent se changer. Lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard, il avait dû trouver un compartiment libre où se changer dans les toilettes car elles virent qu'il en avait profité pour mettre son uniforme. Ils récupérèrent leurs valises et descendirent du train. Ils suivirent les autres première année jusqu'à un géant et Sarah reconnut celui qui était venu chercher Harry l'année précédente à Privet Drive et l'avait ramené sur le Chemin de Traverse un mois plus tôt. Ils montèrent tous les trois dans une barque et la traversée du lac fut plutôt tranquille. Ils poussèrent des « oh » admiratifs avec les autres quand ils aperçurent enfin Poudlard illuminé une fois la nuit tombée. Même Astoria, qui avait pourtant grandi dans une famille de sorciers, fut impressionnée.

Une fois arrivés à quai, et après avoir gravi une montagne d'escaliers, ils furent accueillis par une femme d'un peu moins d'une soixantaine d'années habillée d'une robe vert émeraude qui leur fit un discours sur le fonctionnement général de l'école. Les deux filles, grâce aux descriptions de leurs aînés, reconnurent le professeur McGonagall. L'adulte les laissa seuls quelques minutes le temps d'aller préparer la salle pour la répartition puis revint les chercher. Ils pénétrèrent à sa suite dans la grande salle. Sarah remarqua Drago chez les vert et argent. En revanche, côté Gryffondor, si Percy et les jumeaux étaient bien là, son frère et Ron brillaient par leur absence. Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa réflexion. Le professeur McGonagall arriva avec sous un bras un tabouret et sous l'autre un chapeau plus rapiécé qu'autre chose. Elle prit la parole d'une voix autoritaire:

« Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret et mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. »

Sarah déglutit et se prépara mentalement à ce qui allait suivre lorsque les lèvres de la sorcière se remirent en mouvement. La répartition commença avec…


	13. Une rentrée fracassante

_**Chapitre 13: Une rentrée fracassante**_

 _La répartition commença avec…_

\- Crivey, Colin.

Le garçon quitta le rang des nouveaux élèves et s'assit sur le tabouret. Sarah se rendit compte à ce moment-là que sa première impression avait été la bonne: il était si petit que son visage n'était plus visible. Il fallut quelques secondes au Choixpeau pour se décider et, alors que le silence régnait étrangement dans la Grande Salle, il proclama…

\- GRYFFONDOR !

Après un signe de la main à ses deux nouvelles amies, Colin se dirigea vers la table rouge et or, à laquelle il prit place sous les applaudissements de ses camarades. La répartition se poursuivit et Sarah, perdue dans ses pensées, ne fut ramenée sur terre que lors de l'appel d'Astoria. Elle lui souhaita bonne chance en chuchotant et la jeune-fille lui répondit d'un unique regard anxieux. Brave, elle monta les quelques marches qui la séparaient de l'estrade et prit place sur le tabouret. Là non plus, le Choixpeau ne fut pas très long à se décider:

\- SERDAIGLE !

Une salve de bravo jaillit de la table des bleu et bronze lorsqu'Astoria courut les rejoindre, un petit air satisfait et profondément soulagé peint sur son beau visage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, « Lovegood, Luna » la rejoignit à Serdaigle. Et Sarah dut encore entendre un immense panel d'autres noms être appelés avant que ne vienne son propre tour. L'angoisse était à son comble lorsqu'enfin le professeur l'appela.

\- Potter, Sarah.

Ne se préoccupant pas du choc occasionné par l'arrivée imminente de ce qu'elle estimait être un des moments les plus décisifs de son existence, Sarah s'avança en réprimant les tremblements de ses mains et s'assit sur le tabouret. Elle fut plongée dans l'obscurité tandis qu'on lui mettait le Choixpeau sur la tête, celui-ci, étant aussi large qu'elle n'était menue, lui descendait presque jusqu'aux oreilles. Ses yeux habitués à la pénombre, elle entendit distinctement une voix s'adresser à elle, directement... dans sa tête:

 _ **Bonjour, jeune Potter.**_

 _B...Bonjour._

 ** _Hmm… Ou vais-je pouvoir te mettre ? Pas à Gryffondor._**

 _Mais…_

Sarah réprima un petit soupir déçu, elle aurait tant aimé être avec Harry...

 ** _Tu es courageuse, bien sûr, je ne dis pas le contraire. Il faut beaucoup de courage pour supporter ce que tu as subi. Mais tu serais dans l'ombre de ton frère et ce ne serait pas une bonne chose. Ton passé t'a rendue amère et en colère. Pas Serpentard non plus, tu ne réussirais pas à t'intégrer même si je ne nie pas que tu as le potentiel pour y aller._**

 _Mais… Ça veut dire…_

Sarah était à présent tétanisée sur son siège. Le Choixpeau venait d'éliminer deux maisons sur les quatre possibles. Ses doutes se verraient-ils confirmés finalement? N'avait-elle donc pas sa place dans le monde des sorciers et à Poudlard? Allait-elle être renvoyée chez les Dursley, sa mémoire effacée de toute magie? Des larmes de rage montèrent dans ses yeux. Si le Choixpeau lui annonçait qu'il n'y avait aucune maison qui ne pouvait l'accueillir, elle en mourait probablement de chagrin, si les coups de l'oncle Vernon ne s'en chargeaient pas avant. Non. Elle ne pouvait retourner dans le monde moldu, pas après avoir réussi à échapper à ses tortionnaires.

Alors que ses poings se serraient frénétiquement, le Choixpeau reprit sa dissertation de son esprit avec entrain.

 _ **Oui.**_

Sarah retint son souffle. Venait-il de lui confirmer qu'elle n'avait sa place nulle part?

 _ **Ça ne laisse plus que Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle.**_

Son petit corps se détendit légèrement. Il y avait encore de l'espoir. Peut-être qu'une des deux maisons restantes pouvait lui convenir?

 _ **Hmm… Tu as besoin d'apprendre à faire confiance aux autres, et plus particulièrement aux adultes.**_

Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres qu'elle mordait jusqu'au sang. Jamais plus elle ne ferait confiance aux adultes. Ils n'étaient que des êtres abjects, corrompus par le mensonge et la perversion. La bienveillance des Weasley n'était sans nul doute qu'une simple exception à cette règle absolue.

 _ **Tu as besoin de personnes sur qui tu pourras compter en toutes circonstances.**_

Harry! Elle pouvait toujours compter sur Harry! Mais pourquoi ne l'envoyait-il pas avec lui?

 ** _Tu as déjà fait un bout du chemin avec tes rencontres dans le train._**

Astoria. Elle allait rejoindre Astoria.

 _ **Hmm… oui… je sais où je vais te mettre.**_

Le soulagement l'envahit, le Choixpeau savait où la mettre, elle resterait donc à Poudlard et après tout, peu importait où. Même le plus sordide des cachots lui conviendrait si cela lui épargnait un retour et une vie de misère chez les Dursley.

 _ **Tu t'épanouiras à…**_

Le Choixpeau fit une petite pause, comme si ménager le suspense l'amusait au détriment des nerfs à vif de sa jeune victime. Sarah tapa involontairement du pied. Allait-il enfin parler ce haut-de-forme de malheur?

POUFSOUFFLE !

Le coeur de toute une assemblée manqua un battement. Toutes les âmes présentes dans la salle étaient sous le choc, Sarah la première. Il fallut que la directrice adjointe la pousse légèrement dans le dos pour qu'elle se reprenne assez pour rejoindre la table de sa maison. Elle se laissa tomber sur un banc entre un adolescent aux cheveux cuivrés et une fille de son âge. Le garçon se tourna vers elle et lui dit:

\- Je m'appelle Cédric. Cédric Diggory. Si tu as des problèmes n'hésite surtout pas à venir me voir.

Sarah hocha la tête, vidée de toute émotion, et parcourut du regard la salle. Elle repéra rapidement Colin et Astoria qui lui firent un signe de la main auquel elle répondit. La répartition continua et s'acheva avec l'envoi de Ginny à Gryffondor.

Après le repas, les préfets des différentes maisons conduisirent leurs camarades jusqu'aux salles communes. Les nouveaux Poufsouffle suivirent leurs préfets jusqu'à un couloir situé près des cuisines. Diggory s'adressa aux première année sur un ton chaleureux:

\- Bon alors déjà: bienvenue à tous. J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire. Ceux d'entre vous qui ont des frères et sœurs plus âgés n'ignorent sans doute pas que nous sommes considérés comme une « maison-poubelle »: celle où vont ceux dont ne veulent pas les trois autres. Je vais rectifier ça immédiatement: c'est faux. Poufsouffle, c'est la maison de ceux qui ont quelque chose à apprendre que les autres maisons ne pourront pas leur apporter. Gryffondor et Serpentard ont un mot de passe. Serdaigle une énigme à résoudre. Nous, pour entrer dans la salle commune, il suffit de taper « cuisines » sur les tonneaux que vous avez vu à l'entre. Comme chez les autres il va de soi que les dortoirs ne sont pas mixtes. Voilà pour la partie sérieuse.

Maintenant, avant de vous laisser aller vous coucher, je tiens juste à préciser que si vous avez le moindre problème il ne faut surtout pas hésiter à venir en parler aux plus vieux, qu'ils soient préfets où pas.

Il tapa le code sur les tonneaux et les fit entrer à sa suite. Il omit sciemment de leur dire ce qui arriverait à quelqu'un qui pénétrerait dans la salle sans autorisation : il voulait qu'ils le découvrent par eux-mêmes. Il leur montra l'emplacement de chaque dortoir et leur souhaita une bonne première nuit à l'école avant de prendre lui même la direction du royaume de Morphée, à quelques pas de là.

Avant de se mettre au lit, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce qui lui servirait de chambre pour les sept prochaines années. De forme circulaire, elle comportait trois lit, en plus du sien, et était décorée dans les mêmes tons chaleureux de jaune et de noir que la salle commune. Elle s'installa dans le lit le plus près de la fenêtre mais ne parvint pas à s'endormir immédiatement. Elle s'inquiétait également de ne pas avoir vu Harry dans la Grande Salle pendant la répartition, ni plus tard, au moment du repas. Bien que le sujet n'ait jamais été abordé, elle savait que son frère s'attendait à ce qu'elle le rejoigne à Gryffondor. Et, honnêtement, avant la répartition, elle s'y attendait aussi. Alors, forcément, elle craignait sa réaction. Décevoir Harry était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Cette nuit-là, Sarah ne réussit à trouver le sommeil que très tardivement et le peu de temps où elle arriva à dormir, elle fit cauchemars sur cauchemars. Aux images habituelles de ce qu'elle avait vécu entre les mains de Vernon s'ajoutèrent celles ou son frère la rejetait en découvrant sa répartition à Poufsouffle. Si bien que lorsqu'un réveil sonna quelque part dans le dortoir, elle avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une heure ou deux et était épuisée. Elle se leva et se prépara en luttant pour garder ses paupières relevées. Elle descendit dans la salle commune et prit le temps de la détailler, ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire la veille. La pièce était de forme circulaire. Le mélange de jaune et de noir la rendait chaleureuse. Derrière elle, une porte donnait sur l'escalier permettant d'accéder aux dortoirs. En fait, la pièce semblait pensée pour donner l'impression d'être dans un terrier. Répartis dans tout l'espace, des fauteuils permettaient aux élèves de se détendre, avec ou sans feu crépitant dans l'âtre selon la saison.

Elle repassa par la porte principale et sortit dans le couloir. Maintenant, l'objectif était de trouver la grande salle. Elle n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps pour avoir de l'aide car elle avait à peine fait un pas en dehors de sa salle commune qu'on l'interpella:

\- Sarah !

La jeune fille se figea en reconnaissant la voix qui venait de l'appeler: c'était celle de Drago, l'ami de Serpentard de son frère. Elle se retourna lentement, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait. Ses craintes furent apaisées lorsque le blond se contenta de lui proposer de l'accompagner jusqu'à la grande salle. Ne sachant pas comment y aller sans se perdre, elle s'empressa d'accepter. Sur le chemin le plus âgé lui demanda à nouveau si elle avait vu son frère et Ron depuis la veille. Lorsqu'elle lui répondit à nouveau par la négative, elle l'entendit marmonner quelque chose à propos de « deux idiots pas foutus d'éviter les ennuis » et compris que les deux Gryffondor allaient avoir des problèmes avec un certain Serpentard blond pour l'avoir inquiété comme ça. Et elle-même devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas loin d'avoir envie de tuer son frère pour avoir failli à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite après sa disparition sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, elle sourit en voyant qu'Astoria et Colin l'attendaient. Drago s'adressa d'ailleurs à eux en disant:

\- Je vous la laisse, j'ai deux crétins à engueuler pour la frayeur qu'ils m'ont fait hier.

Les trois première année acquiescèrent la mine effrayée et entrèrent dans la salle. Chacun se dirigea vers la table de sa maison. Sarah s'assit entre deux garçons plus âgés battis comme des armoires à glace. Ils grommelèrent dans leurs céréales quand ils durent se pousser pour lui faire de la place et la fillette leur adressa un regard contrit. Sarah avait choisi de s'assoir ici car ainsi, elle avait une vue prenante sur la table de Gryffondor. Elle vit ainsi l'arrivée de son frère, accompagné bien sur de Ron, qui se dirigea vers la table de Serpentard. Elle le vit dire quelque chose à Drago, sans pour autant pouvoir savoir quoi exactement. Harry hocha la tête et les deux garçons rejoignirent la table de Gryffondor. Sarah vit Harry s'adresser à l'un des jumeaux Weasley - impossible d'être plus précise - qui désigna la table de Poufsouffle, où elle était actuellement assise, le nez plongé dans son bol de corn flakes, espérant vainement s'y noyer. Elle se raidit en sentant quelqu'un lui taper sur l'épaule quelques instants plus tard et se retourna le plus lentement possible, comme pour retarder aussi longtemps que nécessaire la confrontation avec Harry. Lorsqu'enfin elle fit face à son frère, elle vit qu'il la regardait, le visage impassible. Puis Harry s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui dit:

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à Privet Drive ?

Sarah acquiesça: oui, elle se souvenait qu'il lui avait dit, _qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir._

Harry reprit sur un ton paisible:

\- Et bien, c'est toujours valable..

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il ajouta en gloussant, tout en lançant quelques oeillades faussement anxieuses:

\- Et puis… Mieux vaut Poufsouffle que Serpentard.

Sarah, soulagée, fondit en larmes tout en riant et se jeta dans les bras de son frère. Harry, amusé et attendri, étreignit fortement sa petite-soeur, bénissant chaque chose qu'il connaissait de l'avoir faite sorcière. Au bout de quelques secondes, cependant, elle s'écarta légèrement de lui et commença à formuler quelques mots lorsque son frère lui coupa la parole avec urgence:

\- Ne dit jamais à Drago que je t'ai dis ça, il me tuerait. Et… désolé de t'avoir fait peur hier. Avec Ron, on a promis à Drago de tout lui expliquer ce soir donc si tu veux te joindre à nous, rendez-vous ici après le dîner.

Sarah accepta l'invitation avec suspicion puis Harry ajouta avant de repartir vers sa table:

\- Je suis fier de toi, petite sœur, ne l'oublie jamais.

Le coeur de Sarah se mit à battre follement dans sa poitrine à mesure qu'une douce vague de chaleur l'envahissait de la tête aux pieds. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi rassurée, aussi sécha-t-elle ses larmes avant de retourner à son petit déjeuner qu'elle engloutit avec tout l'appétit du monde. Si elle ne vit pas le sourire ravi qu'affichait Colin à la table des rouge et or, elle vit très bien, en revanche, celui d'Astoria à qui elle fit signe que tout allait bien. Harry, par contre, vit parfaitement le sourire du blond. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien le faire sourire comme ça et agit comme le Gryffondor qu'il était: il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et lui posa directement la question.

Colin, choqué de voir son idole s'adresser directement à lui, mit un moment mais finit par répondre qu'il avait rencontré Sarah dans le train et qu'il l'appréciait déjà beaucoup. Ainsi, au fait des craintes de la jeune-fille concernant sa réaction sur sa répartition à Poufsouffle, avait-il été soulagé de les voir se parler avec la plus grande des fraternités. Harry lui sourit, faisant tressauter l'estomac de Colin, rassuré que sa sœur ait pu se faire des amis, puis retourna à sa place.

Alors que chacun finissait d'entasser les bols au bout des tables afin de faciliter le travail des elfes de maison, les emplois du temps furent distribués par les préfets et Sarah fut contente de voir que dès le premier jour, elle aurait des cours communs à ceux de ses amis: elle commençait par deux heures de potions et le cours était commun à Serdaigle. Puis, histoire de la magie en commun avec Gryffondor. Enfin, les cours de métamorphose seraient communs à Serpentard. Du moins pour ce jour-là.

Elle attendit Astoria à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et elles prirent ensemble le chemin des cachots, où avaient lieu les cours de potions. D'après Harry, le professeur Rogue était très partial. En fait, toujours d'après son frère, alors que les Serpentard avaient tout les droits, les autres élèves n'avaient pas intérêt à ne serait-ce que respirer trop fort. Mais elle pensait qu'en étant à Gryffondor, Harry ne pouvait être réellement objectif concernant le Maître des cachots et préférait se faire elle-même son propre avis sur l'homme qui serait son enseignant pendant sept longues années.

Elle en était à ce point de sa réflexion lorsqu'elle arriva à destination. L'homme était déjà là et les fit entrer. Elle s'installa au premier rang, à côté d'Astoria. Le cachot où avait lieu le cours n'était pas aménagé comme les autres salles de classe. Il y faisait sombre et l'endroit était poussiéreux, les tables n'étaient pas reparties par rangs mais en îlots de quatre, chacune des tables contenant un chaudron.

Lorsqu'il passa son regard sur sa classe de première année Serdaigle/Poufsouffle, Severus Rogue remarqua deux jeunes filles au premier rang. L'une avait un uniforme bleu et bronze et présentait une ressemblance avec Daphnée Greengrass, l'une de ses Serpentard de deuxième année. Quand à l'autre, sa cravate jaune et noir ne laissait aucun doute quand à son appartenance à Poufsouffle. Mais leur amitié évidente ne fut pas ce qui retint son attention. Non, ce fut l'apparence physique de la dernière qui le choqua, et plus particulièrement ses yeux. Elle avait des cheveux auburn mi long légèrement décoiffés et des yeux d'un vert tel qu'il n'en avait vu qu'une fois dans sa vie. Enfin non, deux fois. Comme son Gryffondor de frère, la gamine avait les yeux de Lily. Il savait, bien sur, que le gamin Potter avait une sœur. Dumbledore en avait informé toute l'équipe enseignante. Mais il s'attendait à la voir à Gryffondor, comme son vantard de frère. Pas… pas à Poufsouffle !

Une fois remis du choc, il put enfin prendre la parole:

\- Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques. Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours, dit-il dans un murmure, d'une voix basse et doucereuse, faisant frémir tout son auditoire.

Après avoir fait l'appel, il fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette les instructions de la potion du jour et retourna à son bureau.

Sarah ne savait quoi penser de l'homme. Elle avait remarqué, également, qu'il avait semblé en proie à une grande souffrance lorsqu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elle. Comme si elle lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Mais c'était impossible…. Avant aujourd'hui, il ne l'avait encore jamais vue. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, évidemment, qu'elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes à sa mère.

Le cours se passa relativement bien. Au grand dam de Rogue, Sarah se révéla bien plus douée pour les potions que ne l'était son frère. En fait, la potion qu'elle prépara avec Astoria était presque parfaite. Elle était juste une teinte plus claire qu'indiqué dans le manuel. Ce fut donc à contrecœur que Rogue accorda cinq points à chacune des deux maisons.

À la fin du cours, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle se séparèrent. Et alors que leurs camarades jaune et noir avaient cours d'histoire de la magie, les jeunes Serdaigle prirent la direction de la salle de métamorphose.

La première chose que découvrit Sarah au sujet du cours d'Histoire de la magie fut que le professeur Binns était un fantôme. La deuxième, que ledit professeur était plus efficace que le plus puissant des somnifères.

Pendant les deux heures que dura le cours, elle lutta contre son envie de dormir en se demandant comment Colin, assis à côté d'elle, réussissait à échapper au pouvoir soporifique de la voix de leur professeur et, même, à suivre le cours et à prendre des notes.

À la fin de ce qui lui parut être une interminable torture, sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, elle se décida à lui poser la question:

\- Colin ?

Le garçon se tourna vers elle:

\- Oui Sarah ?

\- Je me demandais comment tu réussissais à résister à la voix soporifique de Binns. Je veux dire… tu es le seul qui ait réussi à suivre le cours jusqu'au bout sans décrocher une seule fois.

Le garçon haussa les épaules et répondit:

\- J'ai toujours été passionné d'histoire. L'Histoire de la Magie ne fait pas exception.

Sarah hocha la tête avec compréhension. Cette matière n'avait jamais vraiment eu ses faveurs, préférant naturellement les disciplines plus manuelles.

Ils se séparèrent en arrivant devant la grande salle, chacun rejoignant sa table avec un petit pincement au coeur.

Après avoir mangé, les jeunes Poufsouffle se rendirent en cours de métamorphose, qu'ils avaient en commun avec Serpentard. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le professeur McGonagall leur fit signe de s'installer. Elle avait la même autorité naturelle que le directeur de Serpentard et ils s'exécutèrent dans un silence total. Elle leur expliqua les bases de la métamorphose et précisa, bien que ce ne soit en aucun cas nécessaire, qu'elle ne tolérerait aucun perturbateur dans son cours. Sarah découvrit rapidement que, si elle était naturellement douée pour les potions, elle n'arrivait à rien en métamorphose. Elle avait beau suivre à la lettre les instructions, rien n'y faisait, elle n'arrivait pas à changer son allumette en aiguille. Elle essaya pendant tout le cours, en vain. Lorsque la directrice de Gryffondor les libéra, elle faisait partie des élèves qui avait pour devoir de s'entraîner pour le cours suivant.

Comme elle n'avait plus cours ensuite, elle décida d'aller dans le parc s'entraîner à lancer le sort. Il lui fallut tout l'après midi mais lorsque ses amis la rejoignirent, même si le résultat était loin d'être parfait, son allumette tenait déjà plus de l'aiguille que de l'allumette et, pour elle, c'était déjà un gros progrès. Ils finirent leurs devoirs dans le parc puis allèrent manger. Alors qu'elle allait attaquer son repas, Sarah entendit une voix - qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Diggory, le préfet qui les avaient accueillis la veille - lui dire:

\- Tu sais, si tes amis veulent manger avec nous, ils peuvent. Ici, on accepte tout le monde.

Elle se tourna vers lui en entendant ces mots et fila chercher Astoria et Colin. Si au début les deux blonds se demandèrent ce qu'il lui prenait, ils comprirent rapidement lorsqu'elle les ramena à sa table par la manche et ils furent ravis lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'ils pourraient manger tous les trois ensemble. En les voyant discuter joyeusement, Cédric sut qu'il ne regretterait jamais sa décision de faire une petite entorse au règlement.

Après le dîner, Sarah souhaita une bonne soirée à ses amis puis rejoignit son frère qui l'attendait un peu plus loin avec Ron et Drago. Harry les guides tous les trois jusqu'à une salle de classe abandonnée.

Une fois installés pêle-mêle sur les vieux pupitres poussiéreux, Drago, Ron et Sarah se tournèrent vers Harry les yeux inquisiteurs. Le garçon esquissa un sourire gêné et commença à parler en regardant ses pieds:

\- Sarah, Drago. Je pense pouvoir parler en notre nom à tous les deux en vous disant que Ron et moi sommes désolés de vous avoir fait peur hier soir.

Le roux acquiesça et Harry reprit:

\- Hier matin, nous n'avons pas pu traverser la barrière.

Sarah écarquilla les yeux, faisant concurrence à Drago qui avait amorcé la même grimace. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que le passage puisse se refermer avant que tout le monde ne soit passé. Après tout, comment ressortaient les parents des élèves par la suite? Alors que de très nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, Harry se lança dans le récit de leurs aventures. Explicitant à force de gestes et d'interjections le déroulement des évènements à partir du moment où ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils avaient raté le train et jusqu'à leur arrivée fracassante sur le Saule Cogneur.

Un peu plus tard, en se couchant, Sarah en vint à se demander s'il était capable de faire quoique ce soit sans s'attirer d'ennuis. Parce qu'arriver à Poudlard en voiture volante, c'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une rentrée fracassante. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit, bien plus rassurée que la veille.


	14. Première victime

**_Chapitre 14: Première victime_**

Les élèves de Poufsouffle s'habituèrent rapidement à voir Astoria Greengrass et Colin Crivey à leur table à chaque repas, et parfois même en dehors de ceux-ci, à toute heure de la journée. En effet, le trio formé par Sarah, Colin et Astoria était vite devenu inséparable. Horaires de cours mises à part, on ne les voyaient pour ainsi dire jamais les uns sans les autres.

Les premières semaines de cours se déroulèrent tranquillement. Une certaine routine s'installa. En fait, il n'y eut - fait assez exceptionnel à Poudlard pour être mentionné - aucun incident. Le trio Potter/Malefoy/Weasley semblait, à la grande horreur de leurs professeurs, bien décidé à suivre les traces des frères du dernier et leurs enseignants priaient tous les jours pour qu'ils n'entendent jamais parler des Maraudeurs. Ils étaient sûrs que Poudlard n'y survivrait pas. De plus, ces trois là faisaient bien assez de bêtises comme ça en ayant pour seuls modèles les jumeaux Weasley. Non, vraiment, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une deuxième source d'inspiration facétieuse.

Les attaques commencèrent le jour du match opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard. La journée en elle-même s'était pourtant bien déroulée. Les élèves avaient assisté au match. Astoria et Sarah, bien qu'appartenant à une autre maison, avaient, comme la quasi totalité des élèves, soutenu Gryffondor. Sarah avait également eu l'occasion de voir son frère disputer un vrai match et elle devait admettre que c'était différent des matchs amicaux joués chez les Weasley. Elle ne manqua pas le cognard qui semblait s'acharner sur son frère. Elle ne remarqua qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer que lorsqu'Harry attrapa le vif, donnant ainsi la victoire à son équipe. Elle vit, trop tard, le cognard qui fonçait… droit sur le bras tendu de son frère. Dans un horrible crac qui résonna dans tout le stade, la boule noire atteignit sa cible. Sarah ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps: elle fonça sur le terrain et se précipita vers son frère. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, dans le sable, à côté du corps inconscient de son aîné. À ce moment là, elle entendit quelqu'un écarter la foule. Levant la tête, elle reconnut le professeur Lockhart, qui avait depuis longtemps perdu toute crédibilité à ses yeux. Selon elle, il n'avait rien d'un professeur. Ce fut pourquoi elle n'en crût pas un mot lorsqu'il affirma pouvoir soigner le bras de Harry. Elle essaya de le faire partir, et même Harry, qui s'était réveillé entre-temps, ne voulut pas qu'il s'approche de son bras, en vain. L'homme balaya tous leurs arguments en disant qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils disaient. Il pointa sa baguette sur le bras de l'enfant et prononça :

\- Brackium emendo

L'infirmière, remarquant l'agitation qui régnait sur le terrain, arriva en courant. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour analyser la situation et comprendre que Lockhart avait - chose étonnante - gaffé: Harry semblait sous le choc, Sarah était furieuse et Lockhart… et bien, le blond n'avait pas l'air de comprendre où était le problème.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sarah eut la confirmation qu'elle avait eu raison de douter de lui: assise sur un banc dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, elle attendait d'avoir des nouvelles de Harry. Lockhart l'incapable, au lieu de soigner son frère, avait fait disparaître les os de son bras. L'infirmière finit par venir la voir et lui dit d'aller se coucher. Une fois sûre que Harry ne risquait rien et qu'il irait bien, elle s'exécuta sans broncher. En partant, elle croisa les amis de son frère, qui blaguaient sur l'incompétence de Lockhart. Elle remarqua que Drago n'avait pas l'air trop déçu par la défaite de son équipe mais sans doute était-il principalement heureux que Harry aille bien.

Après les événements de la journée, elle était si fatiguée qu'elle s'endormit comme une masse sitôt que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller. Elle avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser, tant elle se posait de questions.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla - on était dimanche et elle n'avait d'autre projet que de passer voir son frère à l'infirmerie - et, une fois lavée et habillée, quitta la salle commune pour rejoindre la grande salle. Comme d'habitude, elle y retrouva Astoria… mais pas Colin. Lorsqu'elle lui posa la question, son amie lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas vu le Gryffondor. Ce qui était d'autant plus inquiétant qu'il était toujours le premier à arriver à leur point de rendez-vous.

Une voix derrière elles les fit se retourner:

\- Mrs Potter et Greengrass, suivez-moi s'il-vous-plaît.

Après avoir échangé un regard, les deux amies emboîtèrent le pas au professeur McGonagall, puisque c'était elle qui venait de les appeler. La directrice de Gryffondor avait un air grave, d'autant plus inquiétant qu'elle semblait avoir pris dix ans en l'espace d'une seule nuit. Lorsque Sarah demanda, inquiète, en se triturant les doigts, s'il était arrivé quelque chose à son frère, la directrice répondit que non et ajouta même qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie le matin même. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle reconnut le couloir de l'infirmerie, la fillette recommença à s'inquiéter. La professeur de métamorphose poussa la porte et les fit entrer à sa suite. Les deux jeunes filles la suivirent jusqu'à un lit et quand elle ouvrit le rideau placé devant, les deux amies eurent un choc. Le corps aussi raide qu'une statue de pierre, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts et son éternel appareil photo, dont la pellicule avait fondu, entre les mains… Colin était allongé sur ce lit. Le professeur McGonagall leur expliqua qu'il avait été trouvé dans cet état dans des escaliers pendant la nuit et ajouta, en s'adressant cette fois à Sarah:

\- Il y avait une grappe de raisin à côté de lui lorsque nous l'avons trouvé. Nous pensons qu'il allait voir votre frère à l'infirmerie.


End file.
